


My Brother

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: CØDE:BREAKER | Code:Breaker
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Terinspirasi dari hubungan kakak adek the mibu's brother, karena Lunch mirip dengan Hotaru dan Yuuki *apalagi versi voice of live* mirip dengan Shinrei."kita ini setengah saudara."karena plotnya hilang cerita ini mungkin tidak akan dilanjut lagi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari hubungan kakak adek the mibu's brother, jadilah fic ini. Alasan pertama dan utama karena Lunch mirip dengan Hotaru dan Yuuki *apalagi versi voice of live* mirip dengan Shinrei. Jadi, meski Yuuki lebih muda (?) dari Lunch, Yuuki akan jadi anak sah, sementara Lunch jadi anak selir-sebenarnya sih lebih baik dibilang anak dari seorang pelacur daripada selir-. Alasan kedua hubungan antara anak dari istri sah dan anak dari selir banyak pertentangan, hal ini bisa menjadi sebuah ide cerita yang bagus, meski author yakin cerita yang akan author buat tidak sebagus itu...

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan selalu membawa kotak makan kemana-mana itu, menatap papan pengumuman penerimaan murid baru. Meski sebenarnya Ia sudah menjadi murid tahun kedua sekolah ini. Bagaimanapun juga Ia sebagai ketua osis harus memastikan semua nama yang tercantum di sana sudah lengkap. Seorang pemuda lain dengan gaya yang cool menghampiri pemuda itu, pemuda yang memiliki reputasi sebagai ketua osis itu menoleh.

"Rei-kun? Kau mengagetkanku..." ucap pemuda itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Rei-kun' itu mendengus.

"Papan itu sudah sempurna Ai Ueo-san! Kau tak perlu mengeceknya lagi. Lagipula itukan tugas guru. Kau tak usah serajin itu." balas Rei dengan nada agak ketus tapi ditutup-tutupi.

Pemuda yang bernama Ai Ueo itu terdiam dan sedikit tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali membaca papan nama itu. "Aku ini ketua. Aku tak ingin salah menyebutkan nama mereka diacara mos nanti." Ai membela dirinya sendiri. Rei kembali mendengus dan mereka terdiam.

Ai sedikit tersentak begitu Ia membaca nama salah satu anak yang akan jadi adik kelasnya. Ai mengeram kecil, Rei yang melihat hal itu sedikit bertanya dalam hati, Ia mencoba membaca nama siapa yang Ai lihat sampai Ia agak marah itu. _Tenpouin Yuuki_.

'Tenpou... Oh, orang itu rupanya...' batin Rei. Ai menghela nafas dan melirik Rei yang tersenyum licik.

'Shit! Dia tau...' batin Ai.

~.~.~.~

Keesokan harinya, Ai duduk dikursi ketua osis. Ia tak mau turun untuk melihat anak itu. Tapi kedudukan sebagai ketua, tidak mengijinkannya seperti itu. Dengan berat hati Ia berdiri dan mengambil jubah ketua osis. Ia berjalan keluar ruang osis sambil mengenakan jubah itu. Seorang siswi yang sudah menunggu Ai dari tadi berjalan berdampingan dengan Ai.

"Aku sudah tak sabar lagi melihat mereka. Bagaimana dengan Ai-dono?" tanya siswi tadi.

"Aku malah tidak mau melihat'nya'. Jalankan saja tugasmu Sakura." Jawab Ai dan berlalu meninggalkan Siswi tadi yang terdiam.

"Biarkan saja Dia. Ia tak mau menemui seseorang yang sudah merebut kebahagiaan ibunya." ucap seseorang dari belakang Sakura.

"O, Ogami!"

"Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan anak sah dari sang ayah." tambah Rei.

"Memangnya Ai-dono punya saudara se-ayah? Aku tak pernah dengar..."

"Ayo Sakurakouji! Kita hampir terlambat."

"Tu, Tunggu! OGAMIII!"

~.~.~.~

Ai baru saja menyelesaikan pidatonya, Iapun memperkenalkan anggota team inti osis yang lain.

"Wakil ketua osis, Ogami Rei. Sekretaris, Sakurakouji Sakura dan Takatsu Aoba. Bendahara, Hachiouji Saechika dan Hachiouji Rui. Dan saya Ai Ueo sebagai ketua osis. Sekian dari saya." ucapnya, lalu turun dari panggung.

Ia duduk dikursi khusus milik anggota osis, dan menatap barisan team merah. Tentu saja untuk melihat sang adik beda ibu itu. Ai menatap anak itu, memang anak itu tidak tau apa-apa, tapi karena kelahiran anak itu, ibunya dibunuh dan dirinya yang terus dicari untuk dibunuh juga. Beruntung Ia bertemu dengan Sakurakouji Goutoku, ayah angkat Sakura, yang juga mau mengangkat dirinya sebagai anak, meski Ai menolak menggunakan nama keluarga Sakura dan lebih memilih nama yang diberikan ibunya-meski dia sendiri merasa bingung dengan arti dari namanya.

"Jangan bengong ketua!" Ucap sesosok (?) siluman kucing yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata orang biasa. Ai tersentak kaget, Ia mengibaskan tangannya mengusir sang siluman kucing.

"Sssh! Cool Cat! Kenapa kau keluar disiang bolong begini!" gumam Ai dan menarik siluman itu ke tempat tersembunyi, Ia tak mau disangka orang gila karena bicara sendiri.

"Habis Ai-sama bengong sih..." jawab Cool Cat sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula ini bertepatan dengan malam bulan merah... Malam di mana kami dapat bebas selama 24 jam tanpa takut dengan matahari. Haha..." tambah sesosok siluman yang berwujud seperti seorang raggae (?).

"Raggae Four Eyes! Kau juga?! Jangan katakan Fraken dan Yankee juga?!"

"Begitulah..." ucap sang Raggae sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya. Ai menepuk jidatnya, mereka adalah 'teman lain' Ai, mereka sebenarnya baik dan rata-rata adalah perwujudan roh dari suatu benda, seperti Fraken yang adalah roh sebuah batu besar di samping sekolah, raggae Four eyes yang perwujudan dari sebuah pohon tua. Sementara Cool Cat adalah arwah kucing yang gagal diselamatkan Ai dari maut-tapi tidak pernah menyalahkan Ai- dan Cool Yankee yang merupakan dewa sebuah kuil kecil yang sekarang kosong. Mereka menjadi teman Ai karena Ai bisa melihat mereka dan karena Ai kesepian, sama seperti mereka.

"Kalau begitu jangan ganggu! Aku sedang melaksanakan tugas penting!" perintah Ai.

"Ai-sama ada masalah? Tidak biasanya, ah bahkan ini pertama kalinya kami melihat Ai-sama marah seperti ini." tanya Yankee. Ketiga makhluk gaib itupun mengangguk bersamaan, Ai terdiam, Ia menatap langit dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding gedung sekolahnya.

"'Dia' datang untuk membunuhku."

"EEEEH! Maksud Ai-sama, ayah anda?"

"Bukan, tapi 'anaknya'." Keempat makhluk gaib itu ikut terdiam. Sebagai makhluk gaib yang mengikuti seseorang, mereka ingin membantu Ai, tapi mereka tidak bisa, karena Ai tidak meminta pertolongan pada mereka.

"Kalau boleh tau, adik Ai-sama yang mana?"

"Aku tidak punya adik. Dia berambut merah dan mengenakan kalung lingkaran itu."

Keempat makhluk gaib itu berpandangan. _'_ Ai-sama sebenarnya tak ingin melawan adik sendiri ya?' batin mereka.

~.~.~.~

Sudah genap sebulan setelah acara mos. Yuuki menghela nafas berat. Saat ini semua murid di kelas Yuuki sudah pulang, hanya Yuuki dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang belum menentukan akan masuk ke dalam klub apa, tapi satu persatu dari mereka mulai menentukan pilihannya dan pulang. Yuuki menatap semua brosur promosi klub dengan pandangan tak berselera. Sebenarnya Ia lebih memilih vocal group, hanya saja hanya yang bergender perempuan sajalah yang boleh masuk. Ketika Ia ingin memilih band, klub band sekolah sudah penuh. Yuuki terpaksa memilih klub lain, Yuuki menatap keluar jendela dan melihat lapangan american football dan baseball.

Yuuki cukup beruntung karena kelasnya menghadap ke lapangan, sehingga cahaya matahari tidak mengganggu, apalagi Yuuki duduk dikursi dekat jendela. Yuuki melihat beberapa anak yang sedang bersiap berlatih american football, pandangannya terhenti ketika Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang melatih melempar bola, dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam yang menangkap bola lonjong itu.

"Itu, ketua osis dan wakilnya." gumam Yuuki. Yuuki melihat ke dalam kelasnya dan baru menyadari hanya tinggal Ia sendiri yang berada di kelasnya.

"Ah, besok saja deh!" ucap Yuuki sambil memasukan brosur-brosur itu ke dalam kelasnya. Yuuki berdiri dan Ia melihat ke lapangan kembali, dan di sana Ia melihat sang ketua osis yang memandangnya. Yuuki tidak ingin merasa ge-er dan akhirnya berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"Oi, Ai! Ayo fokus!" Panggil Hairu, pemimpin klub amefuto ini. "Ogami juga! Kau kan anak basket!"

"Saya hanya ingin membantu Ai latihan menangkap, kok." bela Rei.

"Ai! Fokus! Hei, Ai!" Hairu menghampiri Ai dan memegang pundaknya. Ai tidak bergeming dan terus memandang Yuuki yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ai baru merespon ketika Yuuki sudah tidak terlihat.

"Kau kenapa Ai? Kalau kau seperti itu dipertandingan sesungguhnya nanti, kau akan hancur!" bentak Hairu.

"Maaf. Aku merasa nyawaku sedang terancam saja." jawab Ai. Hairu terdiam, Ia membalikkan badan Ai dan menatapnya langsung.

"SIAPA YANG MENGANCAMMU KETUA OSIS?! BERANI SEKALI ORANG ITU!" teriak Hairu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ai.

"A, aku ha, hanya me, merasa... Ma, malah se, seperti, tinya kau, ya, yang me, mengancamku! Hairu-senpai, lepas!" ucap Ai. Hairu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

~.~.~.~

Yuuki kembali menatap brosurnya, mau tak mau, malam ini Ia harus memilih masuk ke sebuah klub. Yuuki menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang duduk santai sambil menonton sebuah acara drama.

"Ada apa nak?" tanya sang ayah dengan lembut. Yuuki menyerahkan brosur promosi klub pada ayahnya. Ayahnya menatap brosur-brosur itu.

"Kau tidak masuk vocal atau band?" tanya sang ayah. Yuuki menggeleng.

"Kalau masih tersisa aku benar-benar mau! Ukh! Coba aku lebih cepat!"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu... Ya sudah, ayah akan pilihkan... Ah, kau kan bisa berlari sangat cepat, masuk ke klub amefuto saja."

"Eh?"

"Dulu ayah juga atlet amefuto, lho! Meski ayah hanya sebagai safety back."

"Tapi, di sana ada ketua osis... E, enggak jadi deh... Arigatou Tou-chan."

"Tunggu Yuuki. Kenapa dengan ketua osismu?"

"Di, Dia orang yang aneh... Ka, karena sering bicara... Sendirian..."

"... Mungkin Ia diberi pengelihatan khusus..." Yuuki tersenyum, Ia kembali mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali ke kamarnya.

'Benar juga. Mungkin ketua osis punya kemampuan seperti itu sama seperti anak dalam ingatanku itu.'

~.~.~.~

Keesokan harinya. Yuuki berjalan menuju ruang klub amefuto. Jujur Ia cukup ragu dan takut, amefuto termasuk olahraga yang cukup berbahaya. Yuuki mengetuk pintu ruang klub dan membukanya perlahan.

"Permisi..." ucap Yuuki. Ia terkejut, di ruangan itu hanya ada satu orang, itupun sedang tertidur. Yuuki menghampiri orang itu, yang ternyata adalah ketua osis. Yuuki tak ingin membangunkan tapi, Ia harus membangunkannya untuk menanyakan formulir pendaftaran.

"Ke, ketua osis..." ucap Yuuki dan menyentuh pundak Ai yang tertidur. Ai segera bangun dan menepis tangan Yuuki, Yuuki terkejut apalagi ketika Ai menghunuskan pisau lipat ke arahnya. Ai memegang pisau lipat itu dengan gemetaran.

"Ma, maaf ketua... Sa, saya ingin mendaftar masuk ke klub ini. Maaf jika sudah membuat ketua bangun dan takut." Yuuki menundukan badannya 90 derajat. Ai mengatur nafasnya dalam hatinya Ia terus bergumam,'Dia tak tau apa-apa.', 'jangan serang Dia atau kau akan mati, Ai.'

"Tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf sudah menyerangmu." ucap Ai, Ia mengambil formulir pendaftaran dan memberikannya pada Yuuki.

"Te, terima kasih." Yuuki mengambil pulpen dan mulai mengisinya.

_'Ketua tidak mau menyerangnya sekarang, ya?'_ ucap Cool Cat secara tiba-tiba membuat Ai tersentak kaget. Ai kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Cool Cat cemberut, pertanyaannya tak digubris oleh temannya itu, tapi, sebagai satu-satunya makhluk gaib yang tidak takut matahari (karena hanya arwah) Ia merasa bertanggung jawab melindungi teman manusianya itu.

"Dia tak menyerang. Aku tak menyerang." gumam Ai.

"Ng? Ketua osis tadi bilang apa?" tanya Yuuki.

"... Apa ya?" jawab (sekaligus nanya balik) Ai polos.

"Aku sudah selesai ketua osis... Terima kasih."

"Ya. Nanti akan ada yang memberimu kabar."

"Siapa itu?"

"... Siapa ya?" Gubrak. Yuuki sukses terjungkal dari kursinya. Ternyata ketua osisnya se-idiot itu (menurut Yuuki).

"Ya, yah. Pasti akan ada yang memberiku kabarkan?"

"memberi kabar, apa?" Yuuki sukses jatuh lagi, Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"KABAR MASUK TIDAKNYA AKU KEKLUB INI!" teriak Yuuki kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ini klub?" Ctek. Di dahi Yuuki sudah muncul dua perempatan.

"TENTU AJA!"

"Lalu kau siapa?" habis sudah kesabaran Yuuki dan Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ai.

"AKU CALON ANGGOTA KLUB INI! ARGH! NAMAKU TENPOUIN YUUKI!"

"Ah, namaku Ai Ueo. Ketua osis di sekolah ini."

"Udah tau!" Yuuki menghentikan aksi guncang-mengguncang tubuh Ai.

"Wah, kau hebat, ya. Kau sudah mengenaliku." Ai bertepuk tangan entah untuk apa dan Yuuki harus memiliki kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi ketua osisnya.

"Iya. Sudah ya. Aku mau masuk ke kelas."

"Ini di sekolah?" ctek. Tanda perempatan bertambah satu di dahi Yuuki.

"IYA! INI DI SEKOLAH!" Yuuki membanting pintu ruang klub. Sementara Ai tersenyum licik.

"Kau lebih menarik dari apa yang aku duga." gumam Ai. Cool Cat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat teman manusianya itu.

~.~.~.~

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas, Yuuki tak henti-hentinya mengumam kesal. Yuuki bingung bagaimana orang lambat itu bisa jadi ketua osis. Yuuki terus menggumam kesal tanpa melihat jalan, Iapun bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang sedang berjalan.

"Aduh..." Orang itu meringis kecil. Yuuki langsung menunduk meminta maaf.

"Ma, maaf wakil ketua osis... Sa, saya tidak melihat jalan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau tak salah, Kau itu Tenpouin Yuuki, anak dari Tenpouin Yosei." ujar Rei. Yuuki mengangguk.

"Iya. Me, memangnya ada apa, wakil ketua osis?" tanya Yuuki.

"Tidak. Panggil saja aku Ogami. Begitu juga dengan anggota osis lain."

"Ba, baik Ogami-senpai."

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau..."

"A, ah! Jangan kasih tau ueo-senpai soal tadi." Mohon Yuuki. Rei mengangguk. Yuukipun mohon permisi untuk kembali ke kelas. Rei tersenyum kecil dan Ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang osis. Rei berpapasan dengan Ai yang akan masuk ke dalam ruang osis.

"Tadi, Yuuki mengutukmu, lho!" ucap Rei. Ai tersenyum dan tertawa, membuat Rei kebingungan dengan teman masa kecilmu itu.

"Sepertinya aktingku berlebihan. Sampai-sampai aku dikutuk begitu..." ucapan Ai membuat Rei bingung.

"Aku tau kau rada sensi dengan Yuuki, tapi... Bagaimanapun juga Ia tetaplah adikmu. Jangan berlaku keterlaluan." Saran Rei, Ai tersenyum dan mengambil bekal miliknya.

"Dia bukan adikku, lagipula aktingku hanya menjadi seorang idiot kok. Memang kau berpikir aktingku itu apa, ERO-Gami?"

"... Hentikan julukan itu! Gara-gara adik kelas bernama Toki itu, imejku hancur!"

"Kau baru saja mengakui dirimu itu mesum, ya?"

"A, apa maksudmu?" tanya Rei sambil menggebrak meja. Ai hanya diam menatap onigiri yang diapitnya dengan sumpit. Rei mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya gemetar menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Kalau kau bukan sahabatku kau mungkin sudah ku hajar. Hei, FUSSY LUNCH!"

"Rei-kun memang kurang menarik. Tapi, kau tetap sahabatku."

~.~.~.~

Yuuki berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang klub amefuto. Tadi, saat istirahat makan siang, Hairu datang menyampaikan kabar baik sekaligus buruk itu. Yuuki diterima di klub amefuto tersebut. Baiknya, Yuuki diterima. Buruknya, Ia harus satu team dengan ketua osis. Yuuki membuka pintu ruang klub dengan perlahan, sepi tidak ada orang, kecuali...

'Shit! Kenapa Dia selalu ada di sini! Memang ini ruang osis apa?!' batin Yuuki kesal. Ia kembali melirik ketua osis yang nyebelinnya tingkat dewa itu (menurut Yuuki). Yuuki terperangah melihat kerja ketua osis yang cepat.

"Menyebalkan! Aku tak kan kalah dari orang yang disebut dewa penangkap itu!" geram Ai. Yuuki yang baru saja akan melangkah masuk mengurungkan niatnya.

'Ai-sama jangan sedih begitu donk! Kan ada anggota baru di klub ini.' ucap Cool Cat yang ternyata terdengar oleh Yuuki, namun Yuuki tidak dapat melihat wujudnya.

"Masuknya anak itu, tidak menjamin posisi klub ini aman! Lagipula, kita belum tau kemampuan anak itu!" balas Ai dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

'Ai-sama agak berubah, ya sejak jadi ketua osis.'

"Apa maksudmu?"

'Dulu Ai-sama sering menasihati dan mengingatkan kami tapi, sekarang Ai-sama lebih sering membentak dan memarahi kami.'

"... Maaf... Aku tak bermaksud..."

'Tak apa! Aku kan pengikut setia Ai-sama! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan adik anda itu?'

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu sekarang Cat. Aku harus fokus terhadap pertandingan ini dahulu, lalu..." ucapan Ai terputus ketika Yuuki, memberanikan diri, masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

'Shit! Dia tau!' batin Ai, Ia menatap Yuuki yang menutup pintu kembali dan duduk di samping Ai.

"Ueo-senpai... Bisa melihat..."

"Aku tak mau membahasnya. ... Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kita bahas?"

"Aku aja belum ngomong!"

"Thu, kamu ngomong..." ctek. Yuuki menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya, menahan amarah yang hampir memuncak.

"Maksudku aku belum bicara intinya! Argh! Sudahlah, kau takkan mengerti."

"..." Yuuki menatap Ai yang terdiam dan kembali membaca artikel sebuah klub amefuto. Klub amefuto SMP Nagato, Nagato blue wave. Meski Yuuki tidak terlalu mengerti amefuto, Yuuki tau team amefuto Nagato Blue Wave sangat kuat, terbukti dengan sang ayah yang selalu kesal melihat team Blue Wave bisa mengalahkan team andalan ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu bilang, 'kalau saja tidak ada xxx team andalanku bisa menang' dan serentetan hal yang tidak Yuuki mengerti.

"Team ini lemah dibagian running back. Kalau begitu, aku harus mencari running back yang handal." gumam Ai dan mulai membuat strategi.

"Diklub ini tidak ada RBnya?" tanya Yuuki sambil melihat Ai yang masih sibuk membuat strategi. Ai mengeleng.

"RB yang inti tidak ada. Kami biasa meminjam Rei-kun atau Sakura." Yuuki terkesiap melihat ekspresi Ai. Dimata Yuuki ekspresi Ai tadi adalah ekspresi bersalah. Yuuki memaklumi jika ekspresi itu muncul ketika menyebut nama 'Sakura' bagaimanapun Sakurakouji adalah perempuan, tak mungkin Ia bertanding dipertandingan yang berbahaya ini, tapi, ekspresi yang dilihat Yuuki tadi ditunjukan kepada 'Rei-kun'. Apa hubungan Ketos dengan waketos, sampai-sampai ketos merasa bersalah seperti itu, Yuuki tak tau, tapi yang pasti, hubungan mereka pasti bukan hanya ketos dengan waketosnya.

'Ai-sama. Rei-kun tak pernah mengeluh untuk membantumu, kok! Kenapa menyesal? Rei-kun 'kan sahabat terbaikmu.' ucap Cool Cat. Ai mengangguk kecil.

"... Aku mau jadi RB." Ujar Yuuki. Ai terkejut dan menatap Yuuki, Yuuki balas memandangnya sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin lariku tidak secepat legenda eyeshield 21. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk memperkuat team ini." tambahnya.

"Kau memang menarik, otouto." bisik Ai hampir-hampir tak terdengar Yuuki, bahkan Cool Cat sekalipun.

"Aku akan mengetesmu. ... Tunggu, kita akan tes apa?" ctek. Yuuki mengambil stopwatch dan memberikannya pada Ai.

"Tes kecepatan lariku dalam 40 yard." Ucap Yuuki ketus.

"40 yard itu berapa yen?"

"YARD BUKAN UANG!" teriak Yuuki frustasi dan kembali mengguncang tubuh Ai. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari luar ruang klub, Cool Cat melihat orang itu. Cool Cat terkejut begitu menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

'Ai-sama! Dari arah jam 1, ada pembunuh yang sedang membidikmu!' Ucap Cool Cat memperingatkan Ai, dengan sekejap Ai memegang bahu Yuuki dan menurunkan tubuhnya menghindari tembakan peluru yang mengarah padanya.

'Padahal ada Yuuki di sini, tapi, kenapa pembunuh itu berani menembakku. Harus aku periksa!' batin Ai. Ia segera berdiri dan melihat keluar dan seketika itu juga tembakan kedua melewatinya, beruntung refleks Ai cukup bagus, sehingga peluru itu hanya menggores pipinya.

Yuuki bingung, Ia masih dalam posisi duduk terhalang tembok. Ia melihat Ai yang terlihat panik. Ai melirik Yuuki, dari tatapan matanya, Yuuki tau Ia harus diam. Ai berlari menuju tempat peralatan amefuto, Ia mengambil sebuah pedang dan pistol, Yuuki bingung dan terkejut.

'Hey, kau. Kau bisa mendengar suaraku 'kan? Aku minta kau jangan bilang pada siapapun jika Ai-sama menyimpan benda berbahaya itu. Ini demi kelangsungan hidupnya.' ujar Cool Cat yang berada di samping Yuuki.

Ai keluar dari ruang klub dan menembak orang asing tersebut. Ai menghindar dari tembakan balasan, Ia mempertahankan dirinya sambil terus mendekati orang asing tersebut. Jarak Ai dan orang itu tinggal satu meter dan peluru Ai sudah habis. Ai mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, Ia melompat dan menyerang orang itu. Orang itu menghindar dan mencoba menembak kembali, Ai menggunakan pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan itu, sekaligus menyerang orang itu. Lengan orang itu tergores, dan mencoba kabur, Ai melompat dan kembali menggoreskan luka dipunggung orang tersebut, meski Ia tetap berhasil kabur. Ai mengatur nafasnya dan melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Artinya Ia masih berkesempatan menjadi Ketos teladan dan juga murid SMP kibou ini.

Ai kembali masuk ke dalam ruang klub dan melihat Yuuki yang masih terduduk, Ai jadi meragukan jika Yuuki adalah adiknya. Ai menggelengkan kepalanya, keluarga dengan nama Tenpouin di Jepang hanya 1, sudah pasti Yuuki adalah adiknya meski berbeda ibu. Lagipula wajah Yuuki begitu mirip dengan sang ayah. Tapi, melihat serangan dari si pelaku yang tak ragu ketika menembaknya, padahal pewaris keluarga Tenpouin ada di dekatnya, hanya ada satu yang pasti, pembunuh itu sesaat tadi tidak melihat Yuuki, dan Ai cukup yakin akan hal itu. Yuuki menatap Ai yang masih berpikir, sekilas Yuuki melihat orang yang menyerang Ai. Ai cukup kuat, tapi, Ia tau orang yang menyerang Ai bukan orang sembarangan. Orang itu tau kalau Yuuki melihatnya sehingga orang itu kabur.

"Kau! jangan katakan pada siapapun soal tadi atau aku akan..." Ai mengarahkan pedangnya tepat di hadapan Yuuki, Yuuki menelan air liurnya.

"A, aku janji." janji Yuuki. Ai menghela nafas, hilang sudah aktingnya sebagai orang idiot saat ini, penyerangan tadi membuatnya harus menunjukkan wajah aslinya, dan satu hal yang pasti, Hairu-senpai akan memarahinya begitu melihat lubang bekas peluru itu.

"KETUA OSIS!" teriak seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

'nah, baru dibilang...' batin Ai yang langsung menutup pintu gudang peralatan. Ai menatap Hairu dengan tatapan tak bersalah. Yuuki jadi sedikit takut dengan ketua klubnya yang satu ini.

"Kau tak apa 'kan? Orang tadi..."

"Ka, Kau melihatnya?" ucap Ai terbata, Ia memang pernah berkata kalau dirinya terancam, tapi, Ia tak menyangka kalau Hairu-senpai bakal tau. Atau sampai sengaja mengikutinya.

"Tentu, baru saja orang itu aku buat mati tersetrum." ucap Hairu sambil menimbulkan petir ditangannya.

'Manusia berkemampuan khusus!' batin Ai dan Yuuki bersamaan.

"Aku tidak suka ada orang yang menggangumu, Ketua. Eh, di klub ini aku yang ketua 'kan?" Hairu bingung sendiri dengan perkataannya. Yuuki memandang Hairu dengan tatapan aneh, Ia mulai berpikir bahwa SMP Kibou berisi orang-orang idiot.

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan masalah. Sepertinya aku harus mundur jadi ketua osis." ujar Ai dengan sedikit menunduk. Hairu menggeleng dan memegang bahu Ai hingga Ai menatapnya.

"Ayahku takkan marah, kok. Aku sudah pernah bilang pada ayah soal dirimu." ucap Hairu sambil tersenyum. Ai kembali menunduk.

"A, aku takkan membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun! Aku janji, Ueo-senpai!" tambah Yuuki.

"Sigh. Terima kasih..."

"Oh, kau sudah cek kecepatan lari Tenpouin-kun?" tanya Hairu sambil melirik Yuuki.

"Karena orang itu aku belum mengetes Yuuki."

'So, sok akrab sekali!' batin Yuuki.

"Haha... Kebiasaan! Sekali-kali panggil dengan nama keluarga, donk!" ujar Hairu.

"sigh. Hairu-senpai. Sampai aku mendapat pengakuan atau aku berhasil membalaskan dendam aku tidak akan pernah punya dan memanggil nama keluarga." ujar Ai sambil memalingkan mukanya. Yuuki melihat wajah Ai yang sedikit sendu itu, timbullah rasa kasihan di hatinya.

"... Haha, mau jadi adikku?"

"Dan punya ibu seorang lelaki? Terima kasih, aku akan balas dendam dahulu."

"Jangan nyebar rahasia keluarga donk!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tes Yuuki." ucap Ai lalu menarik Yuuki keluar ruang klub menuju lapangan amefuto.

"Huuh! Kau selalu saja begitu." gumam Hairu sambil tersenyum, Iapun mengikuti mereka menuju ke lapangan sambil melihat ke arah gedung sekolah. Ada seseorang yang melihatnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Hairu tersenyum dan membalasnya. Ai yang sudah sampai di lapangan, menghela nafas melihat kelakuan 'Senpai'nya itu.

"Like father, like son." Gumam Ai. Yuuki bingung sesaat, Ia melihat ke arah gedung sekolahnya dan langsung terkesiap.

"I, itu kepala sekolah Shinku 'kan?" tanya Yuuki. Ai mengangguk.

"Ya, Nakayama Shinku-san. Ayahnya Hairu. Ibunya cantik sih, sayangnya laki-laki."

"Ja, jadi itu sungguhan?"

"Menurutmu? Kau lihat wakil kepala sekolah di sana?"

"I, iya." Yuuki melihat wakil kepala sekolah yang terlihat datar. Seorang lelaki berwajah agak cantik itu melambaikan tangannya pada Hairu yang sedang bicara sesuatu dengan mereka.

"Nakayama Kiru-san. Ibunya Hairu." lanjut Ai yang langsung membuat Yuuki membuka mulutnya lebar.

"UAPAAAA!?" Teriak Yuuki, Hairu melirik Yuuki yang masih teriak dan Ai yang terkikik. Hairu mengepalkan tangannya, tanda perempatan sudah muncul di dahi Hairu.

"AI UEOOOO!" teriak Hairu sambil mengejar Ai yang sudah lari jauh.

~.~.~.~

"4.4 detik." ucap Ai setelah menghentikan waktu stopwatch di tangannya. Hairu masih misuh-misuh saat mendengarnya. Beruntung sang ibu, Kiru, berhasil menenangkan anaknya itu. Yuuki yang masih syok mendengar bahwa wakepsek sekolahnya adalah seorang 'ibu' agak sulit berkonsentrasi sehingga kecepatan larinya sedikit menurun. Yuuki mendekati Kiru dan Shinku yang sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon.

"A, anu..."

"Aku tau. Kau pasti ingin bertanya soal hubungan kami 'kan?" ucap Shinku sambil tersenyum. Kiru tetap berwajah datar sambil melihat dan berkencan (?) dengan ulat bulu, Yuuki langsung merasa gatal meski tubuhnya tidak tersentuh oleh sang ulat. Shinku tertawa kecil, Ia mencium pipi Kiru sekilas dan merangkul serta merapatkan diri dengannya, Ia menyuruh Yuuki duduk di sampingnya. Yuuki duduk dengan agak segan, wajar saja, orang yang ada di sampingnya adalah kepsek dan wakepsek.

"Kiru itu, manusia percobaan 'Eden' sejak dilahirkan Kiru memang istimewa." jelas Shinku yang saat ini sudah memangku Kiru. Meski berwajah datar, wajah Kiru sedikit merona.

"Kiru dilahirkan sebagai manusia hybrid. Kau tau 'kan soal empat jenis manusia? Manusia biasa, power user, rare kind dan yang paling jarang adalah hybrid. Hybrid adalah seorang yang lahir di antara power user dan rare kind. Tapi, Kiru berbeda. Orang tua Kiru yang sesungguhnya meninggal saat Kiru masih berupa embrio yang di buahi. Eden tak ingin orang yang akan menjadi hybrid ke 3 yang ada di abad ini meninggal juga, sehingga Ia memindahkan embrio itu ke dalam rahim ibu tiriku yang seorang manusia biasa, setelah dilahirkan Kiru sangat dijaga oleh orang-orang Eden."

"Apalagi, ketika mereka mengetahui jika Kiru memiliki rahim, padahal Kiru laki-laki. Menurut eden, Kiru bisa melahirkan hybrid baru sehingga keturunan hybrid tidak punah, dan harus menunggu abad baru untuk menantikan kelahiran hybrid baru. Secara fisiologis aku memang kakaknya, tapi, secara biologis tidak sehingga dari sekian banyak power user, hanya aku yang dipilih untuk membuat keturunan baru itu. Apalagi Kiru hanya mau berdekatan dengan 'keluarga fisik'nya. Karena itulah lahirlah Hairu hybrid ke 4 abad ini." jelas Shinku sambil meremas-remas dada rata Kiru, sementara Kiru menahan desahan yang terancam keluar akibat perbuatan 'suami'nya itu. Yuuki merona melihatnya.

"Ayah! Jangan lakukan itu di sini!" teriak Hairu sambil menunjuk ruang kepala sekolah di lantai dua, gedung sekolah. Shinku tersenyum mengangguk, Ia menggendong sang 'istri' dan membawanya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Oh, karena lari Tenpouin-kun yang paling cepat dari semua anggota, Tenpouin-kun akan jadi RB. Kau kalah, ya, Ai!" ucap Hairu sambil merangkul Ai.

"Berbeda 0,1 saja. Lagipula, aku capek harus jadi RB sekaligus WR."

"Jadi kau ingin jadi wide receiver saja?"

"Sudah malam... Ayo pulang." ucap Ai mengalihkan perhatian, Hairu mengeram kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, sekolah ini sekaligus rumahnya, untuk apa dia pulang? Tapi, yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah pengalih perhatian Ai, hari masih sore dan matahari masih terlihat, dan Ai bilang ini malam.

Yuuki melihat Ai yang berjalan menuju ruang klub, samar tapi pasti, Ia melihat bayangan sesosok (?) siluman kecil yang sedang menarik perhatian Ai. Yuuki mengucek matanya, sosok itu masih terlihat. 'Jangan-jangan Ueo-senpai tidak mau kucing bernama Cool Cat itu terlihat, ya?' batin Yuuki.

"Oh, ya! Pertandingan pertama kita di tahun ini sudah di mulai minggu depan lho! Persiapkan dirimu dan ingat peraturan pertandingannya, ya!" ucap Hairu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah sekaligus rumahnya itu. Yuuki kembali menganga.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU HAPAL SECEPAT ITU NAKAYAMA-SENPAI!" teriak Yuuki.

"Kau bisa minta bantuan Ketua osis. Hati-hati dengan akting bodohnya, ya! Dia memang pandai berbohong." ujar Hairu lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Yuuki menggembungkan pipinya, Ia berencana mengambil tasnya dan segera pulang, Ia berbalik dan langsung menatap wajah Ai di hadapannya. Sedetik. Dua detik.

"UWAAAAA!" teriak Yuuki kaget dan segera berjalan mundur. Ai memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan tas sekolah Yuuki. Ai segera berbalik sambil berjalan dengan penuh waspada dan menggenggam pedangnya. Sesaat Yuuki tercengang, Ia penasaran pada sosok misterius di hadapannya itu.

~...~...~...~

Yuuki menghela nafas, tepat pada hari ini Yuuki akan menjalankan pertandingan debutnya. Ia sudah dilatih selama seminggu oleh Ketua osis-sialan-nya itu, tapi, Ia tetap merasa gugup.

"Hey, Tenpouin-kun. Hari ini kau akan bertanding, ya? Aku pasti datang!" Ucap seseorang sambil menepuk punggungnya. Yuuki kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Fujiwara-kun. Uh, aku harap aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku tidak mau Ketos-sialan itu menghukumku!"

"Haha... Aku tidak pernah mendengar ketos menghukum orang sih, kakak juga bilang ketos yang sekarang baik."

"Oh, iya... Fujiwara-senpai kan juga osis. Kalau tak salah sie pendidikan, ya?"

"Begitulah. Dia begitu bertanggung jawab di sekolah, bahkan kakakku terlihat dewasa begitu di sekolah, kalau di rumah aku malah merasa seperti kakaknya."

"Aku tak punya saudara, sih. Jadi aku tak mengerti."

"FUJIWARA TOKI! TENPOUIN YUUKI! JANGAN NGOBROL, MESKI GURU TIDAK ADA KALIAN TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA NGOBROL!" teriak ketua kelas mereka.

"Iya, iya. Kiminari-san sumimasen." ucap mereka berdua.

"Oh ya, ketua kelas juga anggota klub Amefuto kan?" tanya Toki yang saat ini sudah duduk di depan Yuuki. Yuuki mengangguk.

"Kiminari-san dan Sousuke san masuk di defense sebagai CB." jelas Yuuki sambil mengerjakan tugas.

"Hah? Apa itu CB?" tanya Toki.

"Corner Back. Kami menjaga bagian tepi. Tapi, lebih sering menjaga passing lawan sih. Oh, ya! Dan panggil aku dengan Naoki saja, Yuuki." Jelas Ketua kelas mereka.

"Ta, tapi... Kesannya jadi..."

"Kau kan diasuh(?) oleh ketos yang blak-blakan itu. Seharusnya kau juga blak-blakan donk!" Ujar Naoki.

"Sigh. Naoki-san sih enak. Kau diasuh Hitomi-senpai, yang baik dan santai. Kalau aku, aku diasuh ketos yang nyebelinnya tingkat dewa. Udah gitu Dia sering meninggalkanku karena urusan osis lagi. Hahh!" keluh Yuuki, Yuuki langsung meletakan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Wajar saja ditinggal, Dia 'kan ketos! Sigh, aku jadi ingin masuk klub Amefuto deh." ucap Toki.

"Kau kan belum menentukan keputusan masuk klub mana. Jadi, aku masukan kau ke klub Amefuto saja." Balas Naoki.

"Haha, dan aku langsung bertanding?" tanya Toki sambil memalingkan muka agak takut.

"Tidak kok. Paling jadi cadangan sementara." Jelas Yuuki sambil menepuk pundak Toki dan tersenyum mencurigakan. Naoki juga menepuk pundak Toki dan tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Dengan begini, Toki akan jadi anggota klub amefuto!" ucap Yuuki dan Naoki berbarengan.

"Kalau begitu kalian bertiga segera ke lapangan amefuto, Hairu-senpai sudah menunggu. Lalu, apa yang kau bilang tadi tentangku, Yuuki-kun?" ucap seseorang di belakang mereka. Yuuki menelan air liurnya sendiri, Ia mengenal suara menyebalkan itu.

"Ke, ketua o, osis!" ucap Yuuki tergagap sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ai menatap Yuuki dengan pandangan menyelidik. Yuuki hanya terpaku menatap tatapan tajam sang ketua osis itu.

"Aha... Ha... Ti, tidak... Ha, hanya bercanda... Y, ya 'kan teman-teman?" bela Yuuki sambil mengedip pada teman-temannya.

"Oh, memang kalian bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." ucap Ai berbalik badan. Toki dan Naoki menatap ketua osis mereka itu dengan tatapan bete, sementara Yuuki sudah menjulurkan lidahnya.

~.~.~.~

Ai, diikuti oleh ketiga adik kelasnya itu, berjalan menuju lapangan amefuto. Toki dan Naoki berbicara tentang peraturan-peraturan dalam pertandingan amefuto, sementara Ai berjalan dalam diam, Yuuki yang melihat hal itu merasa ada sesuatu. Yuuki berjalan di samping Ai dan merangkulnya.

"Aku akan berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin! Aku takkan mengecewakanmu 'sensei'." ucap Yuuki yang entah kenapa jadi merasa bersalah karena perkataannya tadi.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk." balas Ai sambil mengusap rambut Yuuki. Yuuki memegang rambutnya yang tadi di usap Ai. Ai kembali berjalan di depan Yuuki, Yuuki menatap punggung Ai. Sesaat Yuuki melihat punggung Ai menghilang.

"UEO-SENPAI!" teriak Yuuki sambil menggapai punggung Ai.

"A, ada apa Yuuki-kun?" tanya Ai yang ditarik Yuuki secara tiba-tiba. Yuuki mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ti, tidak... Maaf." jawab Yuuki sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. 'Aneh. Sesaat tadi, aku merasa Ueo-senpai menghilang. Apa perasaanku saja?' batin Yuuki.

Sesampainya mereka di lapangan, mereka segera disambut oleh Hairu. Setelah perkenalan Toki, Hairu langsung menjelaskan beberapa strategi yang akan mereka pakai nanti. Ai tidak mendengarkan strategi itu. Pikirannya kacau, semalam Cool Yankee berkata padanya untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, jika Cool Yankee berkata seperti itu, itu berarti Ia baru mendapat suatu pengelihatan khusus yang berkaitan dengan dirinya.

Yuuki menatap 'sensei amefuto'nya itu dengan tatapan mengawasi. Yuuki pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini bersama teman masa kecilnya, Shigure dan Makoto, dan hal itu memang terjadi. Pertama kepergian Shigure keluar negeri, namun naas, pesawat yang ditumpangi Shigure jatuh di laut. Kedua Makoto, memang Makoto cacat, tapi kecacatan itu tidak membawa maut sampai Makoto yang akan pergi ke pulau Hokaido, Ia tewas tertabrak kereta ketika tanpa sengaja kursi roda miliknya tersangkut di rel kereta. Yuuki tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi pada seseorang yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Kalian mengerti?" ucap Hairu menyadarkan Ai dan Yuuki, sesaat mereka bingung. Hairu menghela nafas melihat kebingungan kedua anggota teamnya. Ia segera menyuruh semua anggota teamnya masuk ke dalam bis yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat pertandingan. Hairu duduk diantara Ai dan Yuuki.

"Kalian berdua ada apa? Jangan sampai masalah kalian mengganggu konsentrasi kalian dipertandingan nanti." tanya Hairu.

"Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk." jawab Ai sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Kalau Yuuki?"

"... Sesaat... Aku mendapat pengelihatan tentang Ueo-senpai." Jawab Yuuki sambil tertunduk. Hairu dan Ai melihat Yuuki, mereka menunggu Yuuki untuk kembali berbicara. Yuuki menggigit bibirnya.

"Sesaat aku melihat Ueo-san menghilang di hadapanku. Dan, kalau aku sampai mendapat pengelihatan itu... Itu berarti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpa Ueo-san." jelas Yuuki.

"Kelihatannya hal ini berkaitan. Ai, kau bermain di quarter terakhir saja. Teman-teman semua, ada sedikit perubahan strategi!" ucap Hairu sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke depan dekat sang supir. Hairupun mulai menjelaskan strategi baru pada semua anggota teamnya.

~.~.~.~

Ai gelisah. Sesaat lagi quarter terakhir, dan itu artinya sebentar lagi Ia akan bertanding. Meski team mereka sudah memimpin jauh, Tapi, Ai tetap merasa gelisah. Perasaan buruk itu semakin kuat. Ai semakin gelisah, dengan tidak adanya Cool Cat, Ai tidak bisa menghindari serangan musuh. Sistem navigasi di otak Ai memang tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik.

"Ai Ueo. Pengganti Ogami adalah Ai Ueo." ujar Hairu pada wasit. Ai bangkit dan berhigh five dengan Rei.

"Terima kasih, Rei-kun. Sisanya serahkan padaku." gumam Ai sebelum masuk ke lapangan. Ai merasa firasat itu semakin dekat ketika Ia berjalan menuju lapangan. Yuuki pun merasa sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi, Ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus fokus.

"Set! Hut!" Teriak Hairu lalu mengambil bola yang di lempar oleh Uesugi. Hairu berniat melakukan long pass. Ai bersiap di posisinya meski masih di kejar oleh corner back lawan. Hairu melemparkan passing yang panjang, dan Ai melompat dan berusaha menangkapnya.

'DOR!' terdengar bunyi tembakan dari arah kursi penonton. Seluruh anggota team yang sedang bertanding dan para penontonpun terdiam. Penonton mulai panik dan hal itu memberi kesempatan pada sang penembak untuk kabur. Ai mendarat di tanah dengan perut yang bersimbah darah. Wasit segera menghentikan pertandingan dan memanggil team medis.

"UEO-SENPAI!" teriak Yuuki, Ia berlari secepatnya dan segera menopang tubuh Ai yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Ugh... Si... Al..."

"Jangan bicara dulu, Ueo-senpai!" perintah Yuuki dan mulai menidurkan tubuh Ai, Ia melepas perlengkapan amefuto yang dikenakan Ai satu persatu.

"Ai! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Rei panik. Ai melirik Rei lemah.

"A, aku..."

"Sudah Ogami-senpai! Jangan ajak Ueo-senpai berbicara, darahnya semakin banyak yang keluar." Team medis segera mengangkut Ai ke dalam mobil ambulans. Yuuki, Rei dan Hairu mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ambulans sementara anggota lainnya mengikuti dengan bis. Rei segera menghubungi keluarga Sakurakouji dan menyampaikan kabar buruk itu.

~.~.~.~

Hari sudah malam ketika seluruh anggota Keluarga Sakurakouji datang. Rei dan Hairu meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Ai. Sementara Yuuki memandang ruang operasi dengan tatapan hampa. Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter. Yuuki segera berdiri, tatapan hampanya lenyap dan langsung berganti dengan tatapan khawatir dan takut.

"Operasinya berhasil. Beruntung peluru itu tidak mengenai titik vitalnya, dan mungkin seragam amefuto yang Ia kenakan tadi berhasil menahan tekanan peluru sehingga peluru tersebut tidak tertancap terlalu dalam." jelas sang dokter. Yuuki menutup mulutnya, berulang kali Ia mengucap syukur.

Rei menghela nafas lega, Ia menarik Sakura dan Hairu pergi ke tempat yang agak sepi. Sakura dan Hairu sempat bingung dengan kelakuan Rei, sampai Rei menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Hairu dan Sakura.

"Ja, jadi sebenarnya 'Dia' menyuruh penembak itu untuk membunuh Ai!" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Sialan! Aku pikir 'Dia' anak yang baik!" geram Hairu.

"Secara teknis yang jahat adalah 'ayahnya' bahkan mungkin 'Dia' tak tau kalau ayahnya berusaha membunuh Ai. Lagipula, 'Dia' memang baik, Hairu. Yang jahat itu 'ayahnya' bukan 'dirinya'." jelas Rei. Hairu menghela nafas kesal.

"Benar juga. Kalau 'Dia' tau, 'Dia' takkan mengincar di saat debut pertamanya juga kan?"

"Bisa saja 'Dia' berpura-pura!" tambah Hairu.

"Tidak. Tadi saat aku menghampiri Ai dan Yuuki, aku melihat mata Yuuki yang penuh dengan rasa cemas dan takut kehilangan. Memang hubungan mereka agak buruk, tapi, aku yakin karena darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka adalah darah yang sama, mereka saling mencemaskan dan bisa saling melindungi." jelas Rei.

"Sigh. Aku menyerah! Tapi, yang paling penting Ai selamat." ucap Hairu.

"Ya, kau benar Hairu-dono. Ngomong-ngomong... Kau benar-benar ingin jadi kakaknya Ai, ya?" tanya Sakura. Hairu merona sesaat.

"Tentu saja!"

~.~.~.~

Sudah dua hari setelah penembakan itu dan Ai masih belum sadar. Yuuki, yang meminta izin untuk menjaga Ai malam ini, memandang wajah tidur Ai dengan tatapan sedih. Yuuki mengelus rambut hitam Ai dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, senpai. Aku tak ingin ada orang yang pergi lagi dari sisiku." gumam Yuuki dan mengecup kening Ai. Yuuki menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Ai dengan erat.

"... Ki..." desahan halus itu membuat Yuuki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ai yang membuka matanya.

"U, Ueo-senpai. Syukurlah!" ucap Yuuki, matanya berkaca-kaca dan semakin menggenggam tangan Ai dengan erat. Ai sedikit tersenyum melihat 'adiknya' begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ini akan menjadi bukti jika Yuuki tidak mengetahui identitasnya sebagai 'kakak Yuuki, hasil dari selingkuhan ayahnya dahulu'.

"Aku kenapa? Ini di mana Yuu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku?" tanya Ai. Yuuki terkesiap, Ia lantas mencubit tangan Ai dan Ia tak mendapat respon kesakitan dari Ai.

"Tu, tunggu di sini senpai, aku akan memanggil dokter." ucap Yuuki dan segera berlari mencari dokter. Ai tersenyum menatap Yuuki yang sangat takut kehilangannya. Ai memiringkan kepalanya, Tapi, memang benar Ia tidak bisa merasakan seluruh anggota badannya kecuali kepala, leher dan ujung kakinya.

Yuuki datang bersama dokter, setelah mengalami beberapa pemeriksaan sang dokter menyimpulkan kalau Ai hanya mengalami kekejangan sesaat. Yuuki mendesah lega, Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuh Ai, dan Ai mulai merasakan beberapa anggota tubuhnya, pelan tapi pasti Ia dapat merasakannya.

"Terima kasih, Yuu."

"Senpai, tidak usah berterima kasih... Ini salahku yang sudah mendapat pengelihatan ini. Jadi, aku..."

"... Tidak. Ini salahku yang tidak menceritakan soal ini pada siapapun kecuali Rei-kun. Ceritanya agak panjang. Kau mau mendengarnya?" untuk pertama kalinya Ai membuka rahasianya, dulu Ia dipaksa Rei untuk menceritakannya. Alasan Ai menceritakannya adalah Rei yang ikut terlibat bahkan waktu itu Rei sampai terluka.

Ai menceritakannya, tapi Ia tidak memberi tau nama keluarga orang yang mengejarnya. Tentu saja karena keluarga Yuukilah yang mengejarnya. Yuuki bertekad untuk mencari keluarga itu dan menghentikannya. Ai hanya tertawa senang seolah mendukung perbuatan Yuuki tapi, berkata dalam hati kalau hal itu mustahil dilakukan.

~.~.~.~

Keesokan harinya, Yuuki yang sedang belajar komputer menyempatkan waktu untuk mencari keluarga yang menyerang Ai, meski Ia sudah memiliki sedikit gambaran mengenai keluarga itu. Yuuki menghela nafas berat ketika Ia tidak menemukan petunjuk, akhirnya Ia membuka homepage amefuto. Berita tentang penembakan Ai saat pertandingan empat hari yang lalu itu masih hangat dibicarakan, banyak isu beredar tentang Team Kibou ini. Ada yang bersimpati, ada pula yang berkata bahwa penembakan itu hanya kebohongan saja.

Yuuki sangat malas jika melihat begitu banyak orang yang menganggap penembakan itu hanya kebohongan saja, ketua osis mereka saja sampai tidak sadar selama dua setengah hari masih dibilang bohong, apalagi kalau ketua osis mereka sampai meninggal. Yuuki menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia berusaha melupakan hal mengerikan yang baru Ia pikirkan.

Yuuki mencari jadwal pertandingan baru karena pertandingan kemarin dibatalkan, jadi pemimpin organisasi amefuto se-Jepang merombak jadwal pertandingan tingkat SMP. Setelah meng-copypas jadwal baru itu, Yuuki melihat-lihat artikel tentang klubnya itu. Sebuah artikel, menarik perhatian Yuuki. Yuuki membuka dan membaca artikel tersebut.

'Perdana Menteri Fujiwara mengecam penembakan yang terjadi pada klub Amefuto Kibou Fire Dragon.' itulah judul dari artikel tersebut. Yuuki berharap artikel ini dapat menghentikan aksi keluarga yang ingin membunuh senpainya itu. Ya, Ia sangat berharap hal itu akan terjadi.

Toki yang berada di samping Yuuki, melirik ke arah Yuuki yang tersenyum. Toki bertanya pada Yuuki dan hanya dijawab dengan menunjukan artikel yang sedang dibacanya. Toki membaca sebentar dan langsung merona. Ya, Perdana Menteri Fujiwara adalah ayahnya, tapi, Toki tak menyangka permintaannya dikabulkan sang ayah.

"Tenpouin-kun. Fujiwara-kun. Sepertinya kalian sangat asik dengan pekerjaan kalian." ucap guru mereka yang berada di belakang mereka. Toki mengerutu dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sementara Yuuki, hanya menunjukan tugasnya yang sudah Ia selesaikan dan kembali membaca artikel tersebut. "Oh, ya. Kapan ketua osis kita sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit?" tanya sang guru.

"... Beberapa hari lagi. Jika kondisi Ueo-senpai tidak memburuk. Tadi malam sempat drop, sih." jawab Yuuki dan mulai menguap. Haruto, guru mereka, mengerti akan kondisi Yuuki yang semalaman menjaga ketua osis mereka itu dan tetap masuk saat ini. Guru bertangan satu itu menjauh dari Yuuki dan mulai mengecek tugas siswa lain ketika Yuuki mulai tertidur, dengan mata terbuka.

~.~.~.~

Bosan. Kalau boleh memilih, Ai ingin lebih cepat pulang daripada berdiam diri di 'Rumah Sakit dengan Pengawalan Sebagian Besar Anggota -kalau bisa dibilang-Yakuza Kizakuragumi'. Ai mendudukkan dirinya, segera saja salah satu anggota penjaganya itu menanyakan apa keperluannya. Ai hanya bisa menghela nafas, orang itu bertanya dengan sikap kaku, membuat Ai kehilangan semangat untuk menjahili orang itu.

"Aku lapar. Buatkan aku makan. Uhm, dan aku ingin menonton tv juga, jadi bawakan aku tv." pinta Ai.

"Baik, tuan muda!" jawab beberapa orang itu. Ai menatap kepergian 'anak buah ayah angkatnya' itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku kan bukan bagian dari keluarga Sakurakouji." gumam Ai. Salah satu anggota yakuza yang tidak pergi mendekati Ai. "Ng? Kanmuri-san?"

"Ai-dono, Boss Goutoku menyuruh kami untuk menjaga Ai-dono. Jadi selama Boss menyuruh kami menjaga Ai-dono, Ai-dono lah majikan kami." jelas Kanmuri. Ai mengangguk mengerti, meski dalam hati Ia tak mau melibatkan anak buah ayahnya itu.

"Ai-dono tvnya sudah kami siapkan. Ini remotenya." ujar tsutsumi-pemimpin pasukan penjaga Ai- dan langsung memberikan remote yang dipegangnya pada Ai. Ai menerimanya dan segera menyalakan tv itu.

'Berikut wawancara kami dengan perdana menteri.' Ai mendengar dan melihat berita yang sepertinya begitu hangat dibicarakan.

'Ah, kami sangat menyayangkan pertandingan American Football yang sangat mengagumkan itu terkotori akibat perbuatan yang tidak manusiawi. Peristiwa penembakan murid SMP Kibou itu sudah kami bawa ke pihak berwajib.' Ai tersentak, peristiwa naasnya empat hari yang lalu itu mendapat perhatian dari perdana menteri. Ai berharap wajahnya tidak terlihat sewaktu penembakan itu terjadi. Ia tak mau jika masalah keluarganya malah akan melibatkan seluruh warga Jepang.

'Kalau tidak salah, anak anda juga bersekolah di SMP Kibou? Apa anak anda tau soal orang yang mengincar anak yang ditembak itu?'

'Ya, kedua anak saya bersekolah di sana. Baik Nenene maupun Toki, tidak ada yang tau masalah yang dihadapi ketua osis mereka sampai-sampai melibatkan peristiwa penembakan itu. Kalaupun ada yang tau, orang itu tidak mau memberi tau kami.' Ai tau siapa yang PM Fujiwara maksud'kan, Ai cukup senang Rei tidak menceritakan hal itu pada media massa. Di sisi lain Ai senang, tapi di sisi lainnya Ai merasa sedih.

"Makanannya sudah siap Ai-dono. Apa perlu saya suapkan?" tanya Tsutsumi sambil membawa kotak bekal khusus milik Ai. Ai menggeleng, Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tsutsumi lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakan bekalnya.

"... Malam ini aku tidak ingin kalian berjaga di dalam kamarku." ucap Ai sambil menunduk. "Aku ingin menemui 'teman-teman tak kasat mata'ku." lanjut Ai.

"BAIK, AI-DONO!" jawab mereka berbarengan.

~.~.~.~

Ai menatap malam yang begitu indah dari jendela rumah sakit. Ai berharap 'teman lain'nya itu datang pada saat ini, Ai menghela nafas, Ia mengambil makan malamnya dan mulai memakannya. Hari ini Ai mengalami hari yang panjang dan membosankan, setidaknya saat malam Ia ingin bertemu dengan 'teman lain'nya.

"Merindukan kami Headliner?" tanya seseorang-baca: sesosok makhuk gaib- yang berada di belakang Ai. Ai membalikkan badannya dan melihat Raggae, Yankee dan Fraken, Ai tersenyum.

"Yah, begitulah... Aku bosan di sini. Ngomong-ngomong di mana Cool Cat?" tanya Ai yang tidak melihat Cool Cat. Semua makhluk gaib itu menundukan kepalanya. Ai langsung mengerti, karena Cool Cat adalah arwah kemungkinan paling besar adalah Ia kembali ke khayangan, atau malah sudah bereinkarnasi menjadi kucing kembali. Fraken mendekati Ai dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Meski kami tidak sebaik Cool Cat, kami tetap akan melindungi anda..." ujar Fraken. Ai tersenyum.

"Terima kasih... Kalian memang baik... Yankee, Raggae, Fraken... Ini baru perasaanku saja, tapi, semua warga sudah tau soal penembakan itu." Ucap Ai, sambil memakan kembali bekalnya.

"Yah, kami juga sudah mendengar. Pembicaraan itu menjadi pembicaraan hangat..." ujar Raggae.

"Oh ya, 'rumah'mu tepat di dekat ruang tv ya..."

"Raggae juga sudah sering datang dan menceritakan perkembangan berita pada kami. Tempat berkumpul kami sekarang adalah sekolah anda Ai-sama." tambah Yankee.

"Oh, tapi jangan ganggu anak-anak sekolah, ya! Sigh, lagipula bukan itu yang aku masalahkan. Aku takut Ayahku melihat Yuuki dan Aku! Kalau sampai itu terjadi seluruh warga Jepang akan jadi korban." ujar Ai dan kembali memakan bekalnya. Ketiga makhluk gaib itu sedikit mengangguk, dan ketika mereka ingin menyampaikan pendapat mereka, mereka malah melihat Ai yang terdiam dan merinding sesaat. "Kenapa dikotak bekalku ada semangka?" gumam Ai.

"Haha, itu artinya teman bisa jadi musuh dan musuh bisa teman. Jadi Ai-sama harus lebih memperhatikan sekitar!" Ujar Raggae sambil meminum 'sake youkai' miliknya. Ai segera memberikan semua semangka yang ada dikotak bekalnya kepada penjaga diluar kamarnya.

"... Ai-sama, semangka bagus untuk kesehatanmu!" jelas Yankee dengan nada agak memaksa. Ai mengembungkan pipinya, merajuk pada Yankee. Ai menutup pintu kamar rawatnya, Ia menaiki ranjangnya.

"Sekali tidak suka, selamanya tidak suka." ucap Ai. Yankee mendengus.

"Ai-sama beristirahatlah... Jika keadaan Ai-sama sudah membaik, besok Ai-sama sudah boleh keluar'kan? Maka dari itu... Ah, sudah tertidur rupanya..." ucap Fraken sambil mengelus rambut hitam Ai. Yankee dan Raggaepun bergantian mengelus rambut Ai.

"Oyasumi, watashitachi no tomodachi. Berhati-hatilah dengan teman anda..." ucap mereka bertiga sebelum menjadi cahaya dan kembali ke 'rumah' mereka.

~.~.~.~

Pagi hari, tiga hari kemudian, Yuuki berjalan menuju ruang klubnya, Ia dan seluruh anggota klub akan membahas pertandingan amefuto yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, meski Ai belum masuk sekolah. Yuuki sangat yakin anggota klubnya belum berkumpul, bahkan mungkin belum datang. Yuuki membuka pintu ruang klubnya, Ia sungguh terkejut mendapati seseorang sudah berada di dalam ruang klub dan yang paling mengejutkan, orang tersebut adalah orang yang seharusnya belum hadir dalam pembicaraan ini.

"U, ueo-san. Kau sudah diperbolehkan bersekolah?" tanya Yuuki.

"Kau tidak mau aku sekolah? Dan kau mau merebut jabatanku sebagai ketua osis?"

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja Ueo-san masih terluka 'kan? Aku bisa mendengarnya dari suara Ueo-san lho. Suaramu masih terengah-engah meski kau menutupinya." jelas Yuuki.

'Kau tidak menyadari kalau "suara" adalah kemampuanmu, hey otouto?' batin Ai. Ai hanya membalas sambil tersenyum. "Biarkan saja... Kalaupun lukaku semakin parah, dan kalau aku matipun tidak ada pengaruhnya untukmu." jawabnya. Yuuki terdiam mendengar jawaban ketua osisnya itu. Sesaat Ia teringat pada kedua temannya, Shigure dan Makoto.

"Tentu saja ada..." ujar Yuuki dengan suara pelan. Ai tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meski sempat kesakitan, Ai berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Yuuki membantu Ai berdiri, sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Pemuda berambut merahpun membisikkan kata-kata dan sekaligus mengigit kecil telinga sang pemuda berambut hitam, mencoba merangsang pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk menyentuh tubuhnya." ucap seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu sambil membaca buku porno. Yuuki dan Ai menatap datar orang itu, orang itu tersenyum. "Kenapa kalian tidak melanjutkan adegan panas kalian?" tanya orang itu.

"Perlukah kami mengikuti skrip yang kau ucapkan pada kami, Masaomi/Heike-senpai?" tanya Ai dan Yuuki bersamaan.

"Hahaha.. Ekspresi kalian bagus sekali, ketua osis dan 'uke'nya..." balas Heike yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Yuuki, karena mendengar kata 'uke'. Bagaimanapun juga Yuuki masih straight, meski Yuuki masih meragukan sensualitas Ai. Yuuki melirik Ai, Ai balas menatapnya dengan intens. Dipandangi seperti itu, Yuuki langsung gelagapan. Heike hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Yuuki, masih normal, kok. Kau bisa diasingkan ayahnya kalau mengejek Yuuki itu 'maho', Masaomi." ucap Ai datar. Heike tertawa dan kembali membaca novel erotisnya.

"Oh ya. Selama kau tak ada aku dan Ogami-kun yang menggantikan tugas osismu. Berterima kasihlah."

"Tidak usah kau ucapkan juga, aku pasti akan berterima kasih padamu, Masaomi. Sakura sudah menceritakan soal itu." ucap Ai sambil menundukan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Kita 'kan teman baik. Tapi, traktir novel..."

"Erotis adalah seni. Ya, yah. Ngomong-ngomong. Tumben kau datang pagi Masa... Ukh." Ai memegang perutnya yang terluka tembak, tubuhnya akan ambruk kalau saja Yuuki tidak cepat-cepat menopang tubuh Ai.

"Ueo-senpai! Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuuki. Heike menutup novel erotisnya dan menyingkirkan semua benda yang berada di atas sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan klub itu. Yuuki membantu Ai untuk duduk di sofa itu, wajah Ai terlihat pucat, dan Yuuki langsung menidurkan Ai.

"Ueo-senpai... Bertahanlah..." ucap Yuuki dan mulai membuka seragam Ai, dan melepas perban yang menutupi luka Ai, yang ternyata sedikit terbuka. Heike mengambil kotak P3K dan memberikannya pada Yuuki. Yuuki mengambil kapas dan meneteskan obat luka pada kapas tersebut, dengan perlahan Yuuki menempelkan kapas itu pada luka Ai. Setelah selesai Yuuki mengambil kapas bersih dan menutup luka Ai, serta melilitkan perban baru yang bersih.

"Ueo-senpai istirahat saja dulu." ucap Yuuki lalu mengelus kepala Ai. Ai mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Seharusnya kau masih di rumah Ai-dono." ucap seorang siswi di ambang pintu ruang klub.

"Sakurakouji-senpai. Ogami-senpai."

"Oh, Ogami, Sakura... Kenapa kalian berada di sini?" Tanya Heike, Yuuki hanya memandang ketiga kakak kelasnya itu berbicara cukup serius, Yuuki mengelus punggung tangan Ai.

"Jangan mengelus tanganku, Yuu."

"... Aku janji Ueo-senpai, aku akan melindungimu. Karena kau... Adalah temanku." ucap Yuuki berjanji.

'Aku rasa karena aku adalah kakakmu, Yuuki.' batin Ai.

~...~...~...~

Ai berjalan menuju ruang osis dengan pengawalan Rei, Heike, dan Sakura. Ai kembali merasa bahwa Ia menjadi pemimpin Yakuza lagi. Di ruang osis semua anggota osis dari team inti osis sampai team tambahan osis, sudah duduk di meja lonjong yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. Ai duduk di kursinya yang bertuliskan 'ketua osis', Ia menunggu sampai semua anggotanya duduk.

"Selamat datang kembali ketua!" ucap semua anggota osis. Ai mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Selama aku tak ada, apa ada masalah yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan sekolah?" tanya Ai membuka rapat osis pada hari itu.

"Tidak ada. Selain pertandingan amefuto yang menjadi kacau. Tapi, semua itu sudah di urus Heike-senpai, sang sie olahraga." jawab Rei.

"Kami menunggu Ai-san kembali masuk sekolah, untuk menanyakan tentang festival kebudayaan sekolah." ujar Saechika.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada sie seni, Lily?" tanya Ai pada Saechika.

"Maksud Saechi, untuk membaca dan menandatangani proposalnya. Walaupun proposalnya bagus tapi, tanpa tanda tangan anda acara ini tidak akan terjadi." jawab Lily sambil menyerahkan proposal. Ai menerimanya dan membacanya. Ai sedikit terkejut dengan salah satu acara.

"Cerdas cermat saudara/sahabat?"

"Begitulah Ai-dono. Dari sekian masalah tahun lalu yang belum bisa diselesaikan anggota osis tahun lalu. Hanya masalah ini yang belum diselesaikan oleh kita." jelas Sakura.

"Meski tidak berlaku lagi, tapi, masih banyak anak yang tertekan atas peraturan anak osis tahun lalu." tambah Rei.

"Ah, pelarangan hubungan terlalu dekat antara saudara dan sahabat itu ya?" Ai memutar bola matanya. Peraturan itu memang membuat Ai kesal dan bertekat menjadi osis waktu itu. Bahkan, Ia, Rei dan Heike memberontak hingga menggulingkan kekuasaan 'ketua osis terdahulu'. Maka dari itu, pemilihan ketua osis tahun lalu diadakan dua kali, pertama ketika awal tahun ajaran, dan kedua di akhir tahun ajaran, dan karena itu juga tahun ajaran ini tidak ada pemilihan osis.

"Waktu itu Ai dan Rei keren sekali, lho! Sampai-sampai lepas baju segala..." komentar Heike. Rei langsung melempar kotak pensilnya ke arah Heike.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar Ero, ya? Jadi, adikku tak sepenuhnya bohong." komentar Nenene.

"AKU TAK PERNAH BILANG SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Rei.

"Tenanglah Rei. Ukh.. " Ai kembali memegang perutnya. Ai merasakan lukanya terbuka lagi.

"Bersihkan barang-barang di sofa itu. Ogami, bantu aku membaringkan Ai. Sakura, Aoba, Rui, dan Nenene. Tolong siapkan makanan dan obat-obatan, Sakura, kau yang memimpin mereka." perintah Heike. Ogami yang menopang Ai mengangguk.

"Baik!" ucap semua anggota osis dan langsung melaksanakan tugasnya. Ai menatap Rei yang menopangnya, pandangannya sedikit kabur karena luka yang terlalu sakit baginya. Rei dan Heike menopang Ai dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" protes Ai.

"Apa salahnya kami menolongmu? Kami tau kau sedang dalam masalah, jadi biarkan kami membantumu!" Bentak Saechika. Ai hanya terdiam dan mengigit bibirnya, dalam hatinya Ia tak mau melibatkan teman-temannya itu.

"Selama di sekolah kami akan membantumu, Ai." ucap Rei sambil mengelus punggung Ai.

"Lagipula, aku yakin pembunuh itu tidak akan melibatkan kami, karena jika Ia melibatkan kami, mereka akan lebih cepat tertangkap Ai-kun." tambah Heike.

"Sigh, oke aku menyerah, ukh... Tapi, kalian harus tetap harus berhati-hati." saran Ai.

~.~.~.~

Yuuki yang baru saja akan pulang ke rumahnya terkejut melihat sosok yang biasa Ia lihat secara samar itu berada di hadapannya. Sesosok makhluk gaib, berwujud orang dengan kuping kucingnya itu terlihat pucat, Yuuki baru tau kalau makhluk gaibpun bisa sakit(?). Cool Cat dengan nafas yang tersengal itu mencoba berbicara.

"Yu...uki...-san... Se...lama... Ai...-sama... Di...incar... Pem...bunuh... Aku... Mo...hon... Jaga... Ai...-sama... Meski... Aku... Tak... Ya...kin... Pada...mu... Aku... Sudah... Tidak... Bi...sa... Tinggal... Di...bumi... Ter...lalu... Lama... Para... Dewa... Sia...lan... Itu... Sudah... Me...manggil...ku... Ja...di..." ucap Cool Cat dengan susah payah. Yuuki menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Cool Cat, menyuruhnya diam, meski Yuuki tau, jarinya pasti akan menembus makhluk gaib tersebut.

"Kalau tak salah Ueo-senpai memanggilmu Cool Cat 'kan? Tenang saja, aku pasti akan melindungi Ueo-senpai karena dia... Adalah sahabat pertamaku!" ujar Yuuki. Cool Cat sedikit terkejut, beberapa saat setelahnya Cool Cat kembali normal dan tersenyum, perlahan tapi pasti tubuh Cool Cat mulai menghilang.

"Aku... Pegang... Janji...mu... Yuuki...-sama..." bisiknya sesaat sebelum menghilang. Yuuki tersenyum kecil.

"Meski menyebalkan kau tetap mengkhawatirkan majikanmu itu ya... Tapi, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-sama', donk!" gumam Yuuki agak kesal, Yuukipun melanjutkan perjalananya menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Yuuki -seperti biasa- sudah disambut oleh seluruh anak buah ayahnya. Yuuki mengangguk sekilas dan kembali berjalan masuk menuju rumah utama.

"Aku pulang." ucap Yuuki setelah membuka pintu rumah utamanya. Ayah Yuuki menyambut Yuuki dan memeluknya. Yuuki yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku ayahnya yang mulai kekanakan.

"Selamat datang, nak! Bagaimana harimu?"

"Ketua osis sudah masuk sekolah lagi meski masih belum sembuh total."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Aku jadi kangen dengan cara pelatihannya yang terbilang aneh, tapi anehnya aku langsung mengerti. Semoga saja senpai bisa cepat sehat." ujar Yuuki sambil berjalan bersama sang ayah ke ruang keluarga.

"Bawalah anak itu kemari, ayah akan menyuruh dokter-dokter kelas internasional untuk menyembuhkannya." saran sang ayah. Yuuki menggeleng, Ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan meletakan tasnya di sampingnya. Yosei juga ikut duduk di samping Yuuki dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Senpai tidak suka melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahnya. Bahkan keluarga angkatnya, keluarga pemimpin kelompok Yakuza Kizakuragumi. Kalau keluarganya saja tidak mau apalagi orang luar seperti kita?" Jelas Yuuki. Yosei mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya. Kapan kau akan bertanding lagi? Ayah janji, kali ini ayah akan menonton." ucap Yosei semangat.

"Minggu depan. Kalau Senpai juga sudah sehat mungkin Senpai akan ikut bertanding." jawab Yuuki yang ikut semangat.

"Sepertinya anakku yang satu ini 'suka' dengan senpainya itu, ya..." goda Yosei. Yuuki kaget dan merona.

"A, ayah! Senpaiku itu laki-laki! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukainya?!" bantah Yuuki, Yosei tertawa dan mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

"Teman ayah, kepala sekolahmu, bisa punya anak meski hubungan mereka itu sesama lelaki. Yah, karena istrinya itu jenis paling langka, sih..."

"Ayah, kita ini pengguna kekuatan 'kan? Kalau iya kekuatanku apa?"

"Kau harus menemukannya sendiri..." jawab sang ayah sambil berdiri dan mengedipkan matanya, Yuuki menatap datar ayahnya. "Yuuki, ganti baju dan kita akan makan malam." tambah sang ayah sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya. Yuuki mengangguk dan membawa tasnya ke kamarnya.

Yosei yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, menatap sebuah foto seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang tersenyum bersama dua orang lainnya, seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan dengan potongan rambut khas anak teladan dengan raut kesal karena di rangkul dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam agak merah dengan potongan rambut pendek dengan wajah datar.

"Dan kalian bertiga adalah Hybrid yang lahir di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Benar 'kan?" gumam Yosei sambil menatap foto itu.

~.~.~.~

"Hatsyi!" Ai, Rei dan Sakura bersin di saat yang bersamaan, membuat seluruh anggota osis terkagum-kagum dengan kekompakan tiga sekawan itu. Ai, dan Rei hanya bersikap biasa sementara Sakura sibuk meminta maaf karena sudah mengagetkan.

"Haha, Syakura, apa kau sudah memutuskan akan memilih Ogami atau Ueo?" tanya Aoba sambil sedikit berbisik.

"A, Apa maksudmu, Aoba! O, Ogami dan Ai-dono adalah temanku!" bantah Sakura. Ai menatap Aoba dan Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, Aoba dan Sakura menelan air liurnya sendiri, gugup.

"Aku lapar... Ambilkan makanan." ucap Ai yang langsung membuat Sakura dan Aoba jatuh dari kursi. Nenene hanya tertawa kecil tiba-tiba Ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung melihat jam.

"Ah, aku mohon pamit ketua. Aku, Toki dan ayahku akan melakukan introgasi jam 7 malam ini." ucap Nenene. Ai menatap Nenene dengan curiga.

"Introgasi apa?" tanya Ai. Ai tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur dengan urusan kenegaraan, tapi, jika introgasi itu melibatkan dirinya lagi, Ai harus mencegahnya.

"Sigh... Kasusmu... Pelaku penembakan itu sudah tertangkap dan kami akan memintanya untuk memberi tau, siapa pelaku sesungguhnya..."

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR DENGAN URUSANKU!" teriak Ai sambil menggebrak meja, Ai langsung memegang perutnya. Heike segera memberikan secangkir teh di hadapan Ai.

"Aku sudah tau dari dulu... Tapi, tolong jangan di sebar luaskan. Ini masalahku..." pinta Ai sambil menyesap teh yang diberikan Heike, Ai mengeryit. "Masaomi, teh ini... Bukan ceylon ya?"

"... Sesekali minum teh earl grey tidak apa-apa 'kan Ai-kun?" ucap Heike sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tetap lebih suka green tea dan ceylon." ucap Ai sambil tetap menyesap tehnya. "Baiklah. Hari ini kita bubar lebih cepat. Nenene, kau boleh mengintrogasinya, tapi... Jika kau sudah tau, jangan sebarkan pada media. Ini permintaanku." ucap Ai setelah menyesap habis tehnya.

"Baik Ai."

"Ngomong-ngomong... Mana makanannya? Aku lapar..."

"Sabar!" ucap Aoba dan Sakura. Mereka memberikan kotak bekal Ai yang bertumpuk lima itu. Ai mengambil dan membuka bekalnya, tumpukan terakhir yang masih berisi makanan lengkap itu diletakan Ai di bagian paling atas. Ai berjalan keluar bersama anggota osisnya sambil memakan satu persatu makanannya.

"Sakura, malam ini jangan ganggu aku. Katakan pada mereka semua..." ucap Ai lalu mendahului Sakura berjalan pulang. Sakura menyetujuinya dan langsung menyusul Ai untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah mereka-seperti biasa- disambut oleh seluruh anggota Yakuza Kizakuragumi-yang tinggal bersama keluarga Sakurakouji. Ai mengangguk dan melepas sepatunya, sementara Sakura menyapa mereka sebentar lalu ikut melepas sepatu.

"Syakura-kyun... Ai-kyun... Selamat datang... Makan malamnya sudah siap..." ucap Yuki, ibu angkat mereka. Di belakangnya Goutoku dengan wajah pucat menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Sakura dan Ai sudah pulang..." ucap Goutoku.

"Aku pulang, Haha-ue, chichi-ue!" ucap Sakura.

"Aku pulang. Aku lapar, aku makan duluan, ya." Ai menunduk dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Goutoku, Yuki dan Sakura. Sakurapun meminta seluruh orang di rumah tidak menganggu Ai. Goutoku memberikan perintah pada anak buahnya, setelah Sakura menjelaskan -kalau bisa dibilang-kejadian yang dialami Ai.

"Arigatou, Sakura." gumam Ai yang sudah membawa seluruh jatah makan malamnya ke kamarnya.

~.~.~.~

Keesokan harinya. Ruang klub amefuto, Hairu sedang memberi pengarahan pada teman-teman se-timnya. Hairu cukup berharap jika Ai sudah bisa bertanding di pertandingan yang akan dilaksanakan enam hari lagi. Tapi, Ai hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'Kita liat saja minggu depan nanti'. Toki yang sudah tau tentang kenyataan Ai hanya bisa menatap Ai dengan tatapan bersimpati.

"Ueo-senpai... Hari ini aku boleh pergi ke rumahmu?" tanya Yuuki setelah penjelasan Hairu selesai, secara tiba-tiba. Ai menatap Yuuki dengan tatapan menyelidik. "A, aku hanya ingin berlatih lebih keras sebelum pertandingan, karena... Aku yang akan menggantikan Ueo-senpai, jika Ueo-senpai belum bisa bertanding." tambah Yuuki.

"Oh, baiklah." jawab Ai lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar ruang klub. Yuuki melihat Ai yang dibantu Heike berjalan itu dengan tatapan agak sendu.

'Kalau saja kita bertemu lebih cepat. Aku mungkin akan selalu mendukungmu, seperti Ogami-senpai dan Heike-senpai.' batin Yuuki. Hairu melihat Yuuki yang masih berada di dalam ruang klub, Yuuki kelihatan sedang berpikir, Hairupun mendekatkan dirinya dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Ada apa Tenpouin-kun? Kau terlihat seperti anak kucing kecil yang sedang kebingungan mencari induknya..." tanya Hairu. Yuuki tersentak sedikit, Ia baru menyadari jika tinggal Ia dan Hairu yang tinggal di ruangan itu. "Yuuki, ada masalah?"

"A, ah... Tidak kok..." jawab Yuuki gelagapan. Hairu tersenyum kecil Ia mengelus punggung Yuuki, mencoba membuat Yuuki tenang.

"Aku tau, lho! Kau pasti khawatir dengan keadaan Ai 'kan?" ucap Hairu. Yuuki tertawa canggung, Ia ketahuan sudah mengkhawatirkan senpainya itu.

"Hahaha... Benar'kan? Kau tak usah khawatir... Ai sebenarnya kuat, lho... Dia kan sama sepertiku..."

"Eh? Dia hybrid?"

"Mereka adalah hybrid yang sungguh bersejarah... Karena mereka hybrid yang lahir di waktu yang hampir bersamaan."

"Mereka?"

"Ogami Rei, Sakurakouji Sakura, dan Ai Ueo sendiri. Kau tau 'kan mereka itu teman sejak kecil, sebenarnya mereka berteman karena mereka sejenis, sewaktu kecil kami pernah beranggapan kami ini aneh sih..."

"Oh, tapi sepertinya sifat itu masih ada di diri Ai."

"Karena Ai tau siapa orang tua kandungnya. Berbeda dengan Ogami dan Sakurakouji yang tidak mengingat siapa orang tua kandungnya, Ai masih sangat ingat seperti apa wajah dan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari orang tua kandungnya. Apalagi kejadian kemarin, semakin menambah rasa bencinya pada orang tuanya. Beruntunglah Heike yang temannya sejak kelas 3 sd, pandai untuk menenangkan hati Ai. Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihat Ai begitu cepat untuk tenang, mungkin, itu karena dirimu..."

"A, aku?"

"Yup... Sebagai salah satu teman kecilnya, aku tau mana wajah Ai yang lagi bohong, jujur, tenang, tertekan dan berbagai ekspresi Ai lainnya yang jarang Ia perlihatkan pada orang lain."

"Hairu, aku tidak menyuruhmu mengatakan hal itu! Lagipula, apa maksud ucapan terakhirmu?" ucap seseorang di ambang pintu, Ia berjalan mengambil kotak bekal lima tumpuk yang tertinggal di meja.

"Ueo-senpai..."

"Haha, maaf Ai... Aku terbawa suasana... Tidak masalah 'kan Ai? Lagipula bukannya itu benar? Sejak kehadiran Tenpouin-kun kau jadi lebih tenang."

"Ya, tidak masalah..."

"Ueo-senpai! Meski aku bukan teman kecilmu, aku juga akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu!" Ujar Yuuki sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Ai. Ai sedikit terkejut, Iapun tersenyum, dilepaskannya tangan kanan itu dan mengelus rambut Yuuki-karena tangan kirinya memegang kotak bekalnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang adik... Kelasku sekaligus temanku yang baik. Ngomong-ngomong, pelajarannya hampir dimulai, kau masuk saja duluan." ucap Ai. Yuuki terkejut, Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Hairu tersenyum kecil, bukan karena Ai jadi sedikit berubah, tetapi karena Ai yang hampir keceplosan mengakui jika dirinya adalah 'kakak dari Yuuki'.

"Hampir saja, ya..." goda Hairu sambil menyikut lengan Ai ringan.

"Kalau seandainya aku tidak melanjutkannya, apa yang terjadi, ya?" gumam Ai. Hairu tersenyum jahil.

"Yuuki kaget, memukulmu, dan lalu menangis sambil memelukmu... Fufufu... Seperti drama Yaoi yang semalamku tonton."

"... Fudanshimu kambuh, ya?" gumam Ai sambil memandang Hairu yang senyum-senyum mesum sendiri. "Aku duluan, ya!" tambah Ai. Ia mengambil sebuah onigiri dan memakannya sambil berjalan, meninggalkan Hairu yang masih senyum mesum.

~.~.~.~

"Hampir saja..." desah Yuuki yang sampai di kelasnya tepat waktu. Shiroumaru, menatap Yuuki yang hampir terlambat itu dengan tatapan sedikit menyelidik. Naoki, merangkul Shiroumaru dan Yuuki, mengajak mereka masuk.

"Kau pasti sedang cari muka dengan Nakayama-senpai." tuduh Shiroumaru. Yuuki terkejut, Ia baru saja akan membalas perkataan Shiroumaru, tapi...

"Shirou-chan... Tenpouin-kun bukan cari muka ke Nakayama-senpai... Tapi, ke Ai-senpai!" balas Naoki sambil tersenyum polos. Yuuki langsung merona dan menyikut Naoki.

"A, aku tidak cari muka ke Ueo-senpai! Aku hanya ingin berlatih bersamanya saja."

"Ya, berlatih lebih lama agar bisa... 'Ehem-ehem'-an..."

"KIMINARI-SENPAI!" teriak Yuuki sambil melempar barang di dekatnya secara membabi buta. Naoki hanya tertawa-tawa, sementara Shiroumaru hanya merona sambil membayangkan 'ehem-ehem' antara Ai dan Yuuki.

"ITU TAK MUNGKIN TERJADI KARENA AKU DAN DIA... Dia..." Yuuki menutup mulutnya. Yuuki berhenti melempar dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena dia, mirip dengan bayangan seorang kakak untukku... Aku 'kan anak tunggal." lanjutnya.

"Ehem... Kakak apa 'kakak'?" goda Naoki lagi.

"Sudahlah, Kiminari-san... Guru sudah ada di depan kelas, thu..." ucap Toki sambil mengkiss bye siswi-siswi kelas sebelah. Naoki mual seketika, Shiroumaru hanya memandang Toki dengan tatapan malas.

"Nakayama-senpai itu, milikku! Kau tak boleh mendekatinya!" ancam Shiroumaru, lalu duduk dikursinya.

'Milik? Sousuke-kun dan Nakayama-senpai 'kan sesama lelaki... Tu, tunggu jangan-jangan mereka...' batin Yuuki yang sudah duduk dikursinya.

Selama pelajaran, Yuuki tidak bisa konsentrasi karena ucapan Shiroumaru tadi. Tiba-tiba Yuuki teringat akan kepsek dan wakepsek mereka, yang bisa punya 'anak' padahal mereka sesama 'lelaki'. Yuuki memukul kepalanya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang melayang diotaknya. Akhirnya, Yuuki disangka orang gila oleh satu kelas karena terlalu banyak menggumam dan menyakiti dirinya.

~.~.~.~

Heike, lengkap dengan meja dan tea setnya, sedang membaca novel erotisnya di lorong sekola. Yuuki, Naoki, Toki dan Shiroumaru yang akan berjalan menuju kantin itu terhalang oleh meja Heike, Toki dengan gaya seorang preman berjalan dan menggebrak meja Heike.

"Heh, tanpa alis... Bisa kau minggir sejenak... Kami gak bisa lewat." Ujar Toki sambil mengankat poni Heike dan menunjukkan ketidak adanya alis Heike.

"Toki-kun... Kau anak nakal... Kau harus dihukum." Ucap Heike sambil memegang tali yang mengganti buku erotisnya yang entah dari mana itu. Toki hanya tertawa dan berjalan melewati Heike dengan gaya sombong, sementara Heike berjalan mengikutinya sambil terus menggenggam talinya. Yuuki dan Naoki terkesima dengan kejadian itu sementara Shiroumaru hanya menghela nafas dan bergumam 'pasangan bahagia'. Yuuki dan kawan-kawannya pun berjalan melewati meja yang di tinggalkan Heike menuju ke kantin.

"Hai Tenpouin-kun, Kiminari-kun, Shiro! Kalian mau makan juga? Sini-sini!" Panggil seseorang yang berambut hitam keunguan dengan senyum hangat.

"Na, Nakayama-senpai!" Ucap mereka bertiga dan segera duduk di depan meja yang sudah di tempati Ai, ogami, Sakura, Heike, dan Toki-yang sudah baikan-.

"Kau jadi punya banyak teman, ya!" Ucap Hairu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ai. Ai hanya diam sambil memakan bekal lima tumpuknya. Sakura tertawa kecil dan ikut memakan bekal tiga tumpuknya.

"Iya, ya! Sampai saat ini hanya Ai-dono yang punya teman paling sedikit." Komentar Sakura setelah menelan onigiri ukuran jumbo miliknya.

"Tapi, Ai tetap teman yang sangat setia..." Lanjut Rei.

"He? Ueo-senpai tipe penyendiri, ya?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri." Jawab Ai.

"Lho? Keempat makhluk itu tidak menemanimu?"

"... Maksudku, sudah biasa sendiri tanpa manusia lain. Mereka 'kan berbeda. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau bisa melihat mereka?"

"Sejak peristiwa penyerangan. Aku melihat Cool Cat. Lama kelamaan aku bisa melihat mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, Cool Cat sudah jarang terlihat, kemana Dia?"

"... Kembali ke alam baka mungkin. Sejak penembakan itu aku tidak pernah melihat Cat. Kata Yankee sih, sudah kembali ke alam baka... tapi, kata Raggae, Cat sudah kembali menjadi kucing. Kalau benar kata Raggae, aku ingin bertemu dan memeliharanya."

"Ueo-senpai sepertinya sayang sekali dengan Cat."

"Maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian, tapi, lebih baik aku dan Yuuki tukaran tempat deh... supaya kalian nyaman mengobrol." Ucap Hairu sambil berdiri, Yuuki mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Ai.

"Thu, 'kan... Orang yang diinginkan Yuuki adalah Ai-senpai." Bisik Naoki pada Shiro. Shiro hanya mengangguk setuju. Yuuki yang mendengar itu langsung menatap mereka. Mereka hanya tertawa malu, karena kepergok.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ai.

"E, enggak kok, Ueo-senpai." Ucap Yuuki sambil tersenyum. Ai memandang Yuuki dengan curiga.

"Ah, mumpung anggota inti team amefuto ada di sini aku akan melakukan strategi rahasia untuk menghadapi The Ninja's nanti." Ucap Hairu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kartu strategi baru.

"Ibuku yang mantan atlet amefuto yang membuat strategi ini..." Ucap Hairu yang lupa akan sesuatu.

"Ibu?" Tanya Toki, Naoki dan Shiro.

"Ma, maksudku pamanku... Ahaha..." ucap Hairu berbohong. Selain Yuuki, Naoki, Shiro, dan Toki, semua menatap tajam Hairu.

"Aku laporkan ke ibumu, ya." Ucap Ai, Rei, Sakura, dan Heike.

"Waah! Jangan nnti kesehatan ibuku menurun lagi!" Cegah Hairu.

"Oh iya... Ibu Nakayama-senpai 'kan..."

"UWAAH! JANGAN KATAKAN YUUKII!"

"Itu ada dibelakangmu." Lanjut Yuuki. Hairu membeku, saat sentuhan hangat yang terkesan sangat panas itu menyentuh bahunya.

"Iru..." ucap orang itu.

"I, ibu..."

" EEEH! IBUU!" Teriak Toki, Naoki dan Shiro kaget. Nakayama Kiru memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan tanda bingung, sementara Hairu berkeringat dingin.

"Aku pikir wakepsek itu pamannya Hairu." Ucap Toki.

"Kami juga berpikir seperti itu." Ucap Naoki dan Shiro. Ucapan-ucapan itu membuat Hairu semakin berkeringat dingin.

"KII-CHA! MAKANANNYA SUDAH SIAAP!" Teriak Shinku sambil membawa semangkuk sup kental. Kiru mengangkat Hairu dari duduknya dan menghalangi jarak antara Shinku dan dirinya.

"He, i, ibu?"

"Aku gak mau makan..." Ucap Kiru. Shinku memutar bola matanya dan menyodorkan sendok berisi sup pada Kiru yang langsung menempel pada punggung Hairu. "Gak mau makan."

"I, ibu... Makan sedikit, ya. Nanti adek sakit, lho!" Bujuk Hairu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku gak mau makan..."

"Tapi, dede pasti mau makan... Supaya dede makan, ibu juga makan, ya?"

"... Iru-chan yang suapi..."

"... Gimana ini ayah?"

" Ya, sudah... Ini supnya." Ucap Shinku lalu memberikan mangkuk sup itu. Shinku mendudukan Kiru di sebelahnya dan mengelus punggung Kiru. Kiru yang merasa tenang mulai memakan sup itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ueo-senpai. Tadi, Hairu sempat bilang 'dede' kan? Itu maksudnya..." bisik Yuuki. Ai menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kiru-san sedang masuk angin. Keluarga yang bahagia, ya... Tidak sepertiku." Gumam Ai. Yuuki mengelus punggung Ai, mencoba membuatnya semangat.

"Ueo-senpai... Jangan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan pengakuan itu!" ucap Yuuki menyemangati Ai.

"Ya, aku mengerti... Sangat mengerti." jawab Ai.

~.~.~.~

Ruang osis. Untuk sekian kalinya Rei melirik ke arah Ai. Rei belum pernah melihat Ai makan selambat dan sedikit itu. Biasanya, meski Ai memakan makanannya lebih lambat dari biasanya, nafsu makan Ai tetap ada dan masih bisa di kategorikan 'tidak normal'. Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini. Porsi makannya seperti orang normal, makannya lambat lagi, hal itu membuat Rei sedikit khawatir.

"Ai, kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Nafsu makanmu berkurang drastis, thu!" ucap Rei sambil menepuk punggung Ai. Ai tersentak kaget, Ia melirik Rei dengan pisau lipat yang sudah siap ditangannya.

"Santai Ai!" Ujar Rei sambil mengangkat tangannya saat pisau lipat hampir mengenai dirinya, beruntung Rei memiliki refleks yang bagus. Ai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan baru menyadari Rei, Ai segera menyimpan pisau lipatnya kembali.

"Maaf, Rei-kun. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Ucap Ai.

"Aku tau. Setidaknya kau harus menghabiskan makananmu." Ujar Rei sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja Ai. Ai menatap Rei yang sedang memindahkan berkas-berkas itu ke meja Rei sendiri.

"Rei-kun baik, ya." Ucap Ai sambil tersenyum. Rei melirik Ai.

"Aku tidak baik. Aku 'kan iblis." Gumam Rei dan mulai mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu. Ai tersenyum simpul.

'Aku harap kau bukan orang yang mengkhianati aku, Rei-kun.' Batin Ai.

"Ai-dono! Di bawah ada keributan!" Ucap seorang siswi yang tiba-tiba menghancurkan pintu. Sakura dengan tenaganya menarik Rei dan Ai turun ke bawah, tepatnya di lapangan.

Ai terbengong-bengong menatap Toki yang bertengkar dengan anak kelas 3. Toki sedang memeluk seekor kucing, mencoba melindunginya dari serangan kakak kelasnya itu. Toki memang bukan penyayang binatang, tapi, baru kali ini Toki terlihat melindungi seekor kucing.

"Kalian berdua... Ada apa?" Tanya Ai dengan tatapan datar.

"Anak itu membawa kucing ke sekolah!" Ucap sang kakak kelas. Toki hanya meleletkan lidahnya.

"Kucing ini sudah ada di sekolah dari awal!" Bantah Toki sambil menunjukan kucing itu. Ai melihat kucing itu yang tiba-tiba melompat dari tangan Toki dan memeluk Ai.

'Jangan-jangan...'. Ai membatin. "Cool Cat." Gumam Ai yang langsung ditanggapi sang kucing dengan suara manja kucing.

"He? Ini kucing milik ketos?" Ucap mereka berdua kaget. Ai terdiam dan memainkan telinga sang kucing.

"Ya... Dia sempat hilang. Untunglah sekarang sudah ketemu. Kalian berdua... Terima kasih." Ucap Ai sambil menunduk.

"E, eh... Ah... Sama-sama ketua." Ucap mereka berdua tergagap-gagap. Rei mendengus dan segera menyuruh kedua orang lainnya untuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Rei. Aku mau berdua saja dengan Cool Cat di ruang ketua osis." Ucap Ai. Rei mengangguk.

Sesampainya di ruang osis, Ai menutup pintu dan menghela nafas sebentar. Ai kembali berjalan dan memasuki salah satu dari dua ruangan khusus untuk ketos dan waketos. Ai menurunkan Cool Cat di meja kerjanya. Ai duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menatap Cool Cat.

"Yo, headliner. Cool Cat sudah kembali jadi kucing, ya?" Ucap sesosok makhluk gaib. Ai membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yankee.

"Di mana yang lain? Aku tidak yakin soal itu. Tapi, ketika melihatku dia langsung melompat padaku."

"Ah, mereka sedang jalan kemari, kok! Nah, itu mereka."

"Maaf, terlambat headliner... Ng? Sudah bertemu Cool Cat rupanya... Kemarin Ia masih sempat berjalan sebagai arwah, lho! Padahal sebentar lagi dia akan bangkit jadi kucing." ucap Raggae yang masuk setelah Fraken.

"Benar ya?" Gumam Ai sambil menatap kucing yang ada di hadapannya.

'Poof!'

"Maaf sudah membuat Headliner khawatir. Tapi, selama aku tak ada Yuuki-kun menjaga anda dengan baik 'kan?" Ucap Cool Cat yabg tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok manusia, meski dengan telinga dan ekor khasnya, tanpa busana.

"WAAA!" Teriak ketiga makhluk gaib lainnya sambil mencari-cari kain untuk menutupi tubuh Cool Cat. Ai hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Kalian ini, sesama makhluk gaib tidak usah seterkejut itu... Kami yang sesama laki-laki saja tidak malu." Ucap Ai sambil menutupi tubuh Cool Cat dengan jubah osisnya. Raggae, Yankee, dan Fraken mendesah lega.

"Ya, yah... mau bagaimana lagi... meski kami sesama makhluk gaib, tapi, kami dan Cool Cat kan berbeda." Jelas Yankee.

"Berbeda dengan arwah yang hampir tidak memiliki perasaan, kami sebagai perwujudan dari benda memiliki perasaan sebagai manusia, apalagi Yankee yang seorang dewa kuil kecil." Tambah Raggae.

"Yankee lebih 'bernafsu' daripada kami." Ucapan Fraken langsung saja disambut dengan jitakan Yankee, sambil memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah.

"Huh? Maksud kalian 'itu'?" Ai sungguh kaget dan menatap ketiga makhluk gaib yang sedang berdebat.

"Apa maksud headliner dengan 'itu'?" Tanya Cool cat sambil menjilat punggung tangannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan! Kalian juga! Sekarang dengarkan aku. Menurut Yuuki, saat pertandingan amefuto 6 hari lagi, ayahnya akan menonton pertandingan itu." Ucap Ai lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ranjang kecil untuknya beristirahat.

"Ai-sama tidak usah bertanding karena sakit saja lagi pula luka Ai-sama juga belum terlalu sembuh 'kan..." Saran Cool Cat.

"Enam hari lagi? Aku rasa alasan itu tidak bisa dipakai. Proses penyembuhanku terbilang cukup cepat 'kan?" Ujar Ai.

"Bagaimana jika Ai-sama nekat saja." Saran Raggae yang langsung dapat lirikkan tajam dari Yankee, Cat, dan Fraken.

"Menyerang frontal, huh?" Gumam Ai sambil menatap langit-langit 'kamar ketos'. Raggae mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ranjang Ai.

"Lagipula, Yuuki sudah berjanji akan membantumu 'kan?"

"Tapi Raggae, Yuuki belum dapat dipercaya seutuhnya bukan?" Ujar Fraken.

"Iya sih. Hm..."

"Tidak apa." Ucapan Ai langsung membuat keempat makhluk gaib itu berhenti berpikir. "Ini akan jadi medan pertempuran. Kalau aku menang, ayah akan mengakuiku. Jika aku kalah, aku akan jadi sama seperti kalian. Keduanya bisa jadi keuntungan, bukan?" Jelas Ai.

"Ai-sama..." keempat makhluk gaib itu tersenyum dan duduk di sekitar ranjang Ai. Ai menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Kami akan membantumu Ai-sama! Apapun konsekuensinya nanti!" Janji mereka berempat sambil memegang tangan Ai, dan memberi sebagian kekuatan mereka. Ai tersenyum, Ia merangkul keempat 'teman lain'nya itu dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Terima kasih... Kalian memang teman terbaikku."

~...~...~...~

Enam hari setelahnya, pertandingan amefuto Kibou Fire Dragon vs Yamato The Ninja's. Seluruh anggota amefuto Kibou sedang bersiap menghadapi The Ninja's, mulai dari perlengkapan sampai berbagai strategi yang akan mereka pakai. Semuanya telah siap dan kini, mereka sedang menunggu nama kelompok mereka dipanggil ke dalam lapangan. Ai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, seakan-akan jantungnya ingin melarikan diri dari tubuhnya.

Yankee, Raggae, dan Fraken menggenggam tangan Ai, memberinya kekuatan untuk memantap kan hatinya. Cool Cat berada dipundak Ai dan mengelus pipi Ai dengan kehalusan bulunya. Ai menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ai melangkahkan kakinya menuju peperangan batin dirinya.

~.~.~.~

Yosei mengambil tempat duduk yang paling strategis demi melihat pertandingan Yuuki, anak kesayangannya. Yosei tersenyum senang ketika nama sekolah anaknya akan segera keluar menuju lapangan. Meski tidak benar-benar debut langsung, ini adalah pertandingan amefuto Yuuki yang pertama kali Ia lihat. Yosei sungguh-sungguh senang.

"Berjuanglah, Yuuki." Gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Wakil kapten Kibou Fire Dragon yang sangat berbakat. Meski menjadi korban dari aksi penembakan beberapa waktu lalu itu, tidak membuat dirinya patah semangat untuk terus berkarya. Wild receiver bernomor punggung 13, pemenang atas maut! Ai Ueo!" Seru Sang komentator, sekaligus mc pertandingan ini, yang sedang memperkenalkan para pemain kibou. Yosei tersentak kaget, Ia langsung melihat ke arah lapangan dan melihat sosok yang Ia sangat kenali.

"Dia... Hybrid sial itu..." gumam Yosei. Atmosfir bahagianya menguap entah ke mana.

"Hairu-senpai... Jangan bikin perkenalan yang aneh-aneh!" Ucap Ai sambil memukul punggung Hairu yang tertawa-tawa.

"Tidak masalah, donk! Bikin semua orang gentar akan dirimu!" Ujar Hairu sambil tetap tertawa.

"Aku bilang ibumu!"

"Waa! Jangan!"

Kali ini giliran Ai yang tertawa meski hanya sebentar, pandangan menusuk batin segera menghentikan tawanya. Ai gemetar, tapi, tetap menunjukan wajah tenang dan terkesan liciknya.

'Dia memang ada di sini...' batinnya.

"Ueo-senpai..." panggil Yuuki.

"Yuuki, ada apa?" Yuuki memukul punggung Ai cukup keras, Ai hampir saja protes.

"Semangat Ueo-senpai!" Ucap Yuuki memberi semangat pada Ai. Ai tersenyum dan meninju bahu Yuuki pelan.

"Thank..." ucap Ai pada Yuuki sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"MINNA! HUDDLE!" Teriak Hairu sambil mengumpulkan anggota teamnya untuk berkumpul dan mengatur ulang strategi mereka. Hairu berusaha menyemangati mereka dengan teriakan yel-yel mereka. Setelah selesai mereka langsung mengambil posisi masing masing.

"Pertandingan dimulai!" Ucap sang wasit yang langsung meniupkan peluit tanda pertandingan pertama.

"Set! Hut!" Teriak Hairu sambil menangkap bola amefuto. Semua lineman saling beradu kekuatan, sementara wide receiver berlari menembus daerah lawan. Yuuki berlari menghampiri Hairu dan menerima bola, Ia berlari menembus daerah lawan dan mendekati sang WR.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras, Yuu. Aku akan melindungimu sampai Touch down." Ucap Ai sambil menghalau musuh-musuh mereka. Yuuki tersenyum pada sang WR. Yuuki berlari maju mendahului Ai, begitu semua musuh dihadang oleh Ai. Namun, satu musuh masih bisa mengejar Yuuki dan menjatuhkannya.

"Kibou maju 30 yard!" Ucap sang wasit. Semua penontonpun langsung bersorak tak terkecuali Yosei, ayah Yuuki. Yuuki tersenyum senang, ini adalah pertunjukan larinya pertama di pertandingan. Ai mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuuki untuk membantunya berdiri, Yuuki menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri, lalu mereka berhigh five.

"Huddle!" Panggil Hairu pada teman satu teamnya. Ai menarik Yuuki untuk berkumpul dan mendengarkan strategi untuk serangan selanjutnya. Setelah selesai merekapun segera kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

"Set! Hut!" Hairu menangkap lemparan bola dan memberikan pada Yuuki, Yuuki maju ke depan kali ini tamengnya adalah Toki. Musuh berhasil mendoring jatuh Toki dan Yuuki tapi, bola itu tidak ada di Yuuki.

"Terima ini! Fire Dragon Breath!" Teriak Hairu sambil melempar bola. Ai melompat tepat di atas garis touch down dan berhasil menangkap bola. Yosei sedikit terkesima dengan aksi Ai, yang berlari sendiri menembus lapangan tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

"Dasar Iru, itukan jurusku." Komentar seseorang disamping Yosei. Yosei menoleh pada seseorang berambut hitam kemerahan yang dipeluk oleh seseorang berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Iru 'kan anak kita... Wajar aja jika Dia memakai jurusmu."

"Harusnya ganti nama, donk! Ugh..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kiru? Kau mual lagi?"

"Shinku-senpai dan Kiru-san!" Yosei terkejut begitu menyadari orang yang berada di sampingnya. Shinku yang mengelus punggung kiru menoleh dan melihat Yosei, seketika wajahnya berubah sumringah.

"Yosei! Apa kabar?" Tanya Shinku sambil tetap mendekap Kiru yang sedikit pucat. Sesekali Shinku melirik Kiru dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau butuh minyak angin? Ini. Kabarku baik, kok."

"Terima kasih. Kiru, hirup ini perlahan, ya." Shinku memberikan minyak angin tersebut pada Kiru, Kiru mengangguk dan mulai menghirupnya. "Kelihatannya kedua anakmu dalam keadaan baik juga." Ucap Shinku sambil melihat lapangan yang menampilkan Naoki dan Shiro yang berhasil menahan serangan musuh.

"Kedua... Sigh... Kau tau rupanya."

"Hairu... Dia teman lama Ai. Wajar dia tau dan memberi tauku. Sampai kapan kau akan percaya ramalan itu?"

"Sampai aku percaya bahwa ramalan itu tak terbukti!"

"Bukankah sekarang sudah terbukti?"

"Tidak! Hal ini belum bisa jadi pembuktian!"

"Yo... sei... Mau pembuktian apa dari Ai?" Tanya Kiru.

"Kii-cha... Udah baikan?" Shinku sedikit melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kiru. Kiru menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Shinku menghela nafas dan mengelus kepala istrinya dengan lembut.

"... Sigh... Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bertiga melindungi anakku, bukan menjerumuskannya dalam sebuah masalah serius."

"Apa menurutmu, Yuuki terlibat masalah serius?"

"... Penembakan kema..."

"Itu juga salahmu, kan?"

"..."

"Shin..."

"Kenapa Kiru? Kau sakit?"

"Lapar..."

"... haha, baiklah! Aku cari makan dulu untukmu dulu. Yosei, tolong jaga Kiru. Awas kalau kau macam-macam dengan istriku!" Ancam Shinku dengan wajah dan aura mengerikan pada Yosei lalu mengecup dahi Kiru dengan senyuman kecil sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka. Yosei sedikit merinding melihat perubahan sikap Shinku yang berlangsung sangat cepat. Kiru hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menonton jalannya pertandingan.

"Iru-chan berganti posisi..." gumam Kiru. Yosei segera melihat ke arah lapangan dan melihat Ai yang menjadi QuarterBack, serta Yuuki yang menjadi Receiver.

"Set! HUT!" Teriak Ai lalu menangkap bola amefuto. Ia memposisikan tangannya untuk memberikan bola pada Hairu. Hairu berlari melewati Ai dan Ai langsung berlari membawa sendiri bolanya dengan tameng Hairu. Hairu hampir terpojok dalam menghadapi musuh mereka, namun seringai di wajah Hairu mulai berkembang.

"UEO-SENPAI!" Teriak Yuuki di bagian lapangan yang kosong tanpa musuh. Ai segera melempar bola yang dipegangnya pada Yuuki dan Yuuki segera berlari menuju gawang.

"TOUCH DOWN!" Ucap Wasit lalu meniup peluit tanda istirahat. Kiru berdiri, lalu berjalan tertatih menuju bench milik Kibou. Yosei yang merasa bertanggung jawab membantu Kiru berjalan sebelum sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Yosei.

"Shin... Yosei hanya membantuku..." ucap Kiru begitu melihat siapa sosok yang menjitak Yosei, Shinku.

"Souka? Gomennasai, Yosei." Ucap Shinku sambil mengelus bekas jitakan pada kepala Yosei. Kiru segera menarik Shinku untuk pergi ke bench Kibou.

~…~Bench Kibou~…~

Hairu dengan gembira menyambut ayah dan ibunya. Hairu langsung menyerahkan kertas strategi pada ibunya dan langsung memikirkan strategi. Yuuki menghampiri sang ayah yang baru saja memasuki bench, jantung Ai berdetak begitu melihat Yosei memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ai memalingkan wajahnya dan segera bergabung dengan Hairu untuk memikirkan strategi.

"Ai." Bisik Hairu, Ai menoleh pada Hairu yang mengedipkan matanya. Ai bingung dengan perbuatan Hairu tapi, sedetik kemudian Ia menyadari sesuatu, Ia tersenyum dan memukul pelan bahu Hairu.

"Ai-senpai dan Hairu-senpai terlihat cocok, ya." Gumam Naoki sambil sedikit melirik Shiro yang sedikit terpancing emosi.

"Ueo-senpai kan sudah punya Yuuki!" Ucap Shiro agak kencang, Ai dan Yuuki langsung memandang Shiro. Ai yang bingung dan Yuuki yang marah tapi malu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua malah bergosip? Kemari dan dengarkan strategi baru! Yuuki juga!" Ucap Rei yang juga sedang membuat strategi dengan Kiru, Hairu, dan Ai. Shiro, Naoki, Yuuki, beserta seluruh anggota amefuto segera berkumpul dan mendengarkan pengjelasan Hairu dan Kiru.

"Kita harus memenangkan pertandingan ini! FIRE DRAGON!" Ucap Hairu.

"BURN TO THE ASH!" Sambut semuanya dan langsung berjalan keluar bench.

"Yuuki! Kita akan mulai tag team kita." Ucap Ai yang langsung disambut kedipan Yuuki. "Rei dan Sakura juga akan bermain."

"Iya, Senpai. Tadi Nakayama-senpai juga sudah mengatakannya."

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersiap. Rei-kun, Sakura..."

"Benar-benar perhitungan..." gumam Yuuki sambil menggelengkan kepala dan segera mengikuti Ai. Yosei melihat Yuuki yang tersenyum senang ketika mengikuti Yuuki dan memasuki kerumunan pemain lainnya, Kiru menarik Shinku dan membawanya pergi perlahan, meninggalkan Yosei terdiam menatap kedua anaknya itu.

~…~…~…~

Yosei misuh-misuh ketika melihat kedua teman sekolahnya sudah bermesra-mesraan di kursi penonton. Kiru hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Yosei yang berwajah masam itu, ia segera bergeser dan merapat ke arah Shinku, memberi tempat untuk Yosei duduk.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku, sih?" Tanya Yosei masih kesal.

"Apa kau menyesal sudah menelantarkan anak pertamamu?" Ucap Shinku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Si, siapa bilang?"

"Benarkah?"

"Owh! Ini benar-benar taktik yang hebat! Hampir semua pemain fire dragon bersatu dalam permainan!" Komentar sang komentator membuat Yosei, Shinku, dan Kiru melihat ke arah lapangan terlihat Sakura yang sedang berlari memegang bola dengan tameng Rei dan Yuuki yang ada di sisi lain dengan tameng Ai. Sakura melempar bola ke arah Yuuki yang langsung berlari menjauh, Shiroumaru dengan tameng Naoki sudah berlari jauh mendekati garis touch down, Ai tersenyum dan memberi kode untuk Yuuki agar melempar bola ke arah Shiroumaru dengan gerak tipu melempar kembali kepada Sakura. Yuuki melaksanakannya dan dapat di tangkap Shiroumaru dengan baik hingga menghasilkan touchdown yang sempurna.

Hairu tersenyum senang begitu mereka berhasil mendapatkan kembali touchdown ia melihat ke arah penonton yang bersorak senang, sedikit menyombongkan dirinya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang menggunakan senapan laras panjang lengkap dengan peredamnya, dari arah senapannya Hairu tau jika sasarannya adalah Ai, tapi yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah... 'Heike'.

"AI!" Teriak Hairu memperingatkan Ai, peluru berhasil di tembakkan dan dengan cepat melesat ke arah Ai, Yuuki yang mendengar teriakan Hairu dan suara tembakan itu segera menarik Ai yang ada di dekatnya. Peluru berhasil menembus tanah sedalam 15 cm.

Yuuki kembali mendengar suara senapan yang sedang diisi dengan peluru, entah apa yang merasuki Yuuki, Yuuki mengambil bola amefuto dan melemparkannya tepat ke arah asal suara. Ai melihat ke arah lemparan Yuuki dan memperlihatkan Heike yang terkena bola tepat di bagian wajahnya, Yosei yang melihat hal itu berusaha menghampiri Heike dan mencoba menghentikannya. Heike yang kesal mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Yuuki dan segera melepas tembakan, Yosei yang terkejut berusaha memperingatkan Yuuki.

"YUUKI!" Teriak Ai sambil mendorong Yuuki menjauh, Ai sedikit tergores peluru di bagian tangan kanannya. Salah satu orang dari team musuh yang mengetahui hal itu segera berlari ke bench dan mengambil teropong untuk mencari sang pelaku penembakan.

"Hei kalian, tengoklah ke arah kiri di jam 11." Ucapnya pada anggota fire dragon. Ai melihat ke sana dan melihat Heike dengan senapan dan di dekatnya ada sang ayah yang berusaha mendekati Heike.

"Ai-sama! Ayah anda dalam bahaya!" Ucap Yankee memperingatkan Ai yang langsung membuat Ai berlari keluar lapangan berusaha menghentikan ayahnya. Heike yang tau Yosei sudah ada di dekatnya segera mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya, cahaya, untuk mengikat Yosei.

"Kau! Ini perintah, hentikan kegiatanmu sekarang!"

"Perintah yang sudah di berikan tidak akan bisa dihentikan!" Ucap Heike lalu melempar Yosei ke arah lapangan. Yosei terjatuh dan akan menghantam tanah, ia memejamkan matanya menunggu tanah lapang yang akan menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"AYAAAAH!" Teriak Yuuki, kemampuan khususnya bekerja dan membuat gerakan jatuh sang ayah sedikit melambat, Ai dengan cepat menangkap sang ayah. Hairu menutup telinganya yang sakit karena teriakan Yuuki.

"Iru!" Teriak Kiru sambil melempar scythe ke arah Hairu. Hairu mengambil scythenya yang langsung merubah seragam amefuto yang dikenakannya menjadi jubah yang menutupi kepalanya dan berwarna merah. Semua penonton yang melihatnya langsung melindungi dirinya, mereka mengenali jubah yang dikenakan Hairu, jubah yang menjadi pahlawan keadilan yang tidak akan segan untuk membunuh musuh dan orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Hairu melompat ke arah Heike dan menerjang Heike dengan scythenya. Heike menggunakan cahayanya untuk menahan scythe Hairu. Hairu mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya, petir. Petir segera mengalir dan menyengat Heike, Heike melepaskan cahayanya dari scythe Hairu. Hairu mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya yang lain, menyerap kemampuan lawan. Heike melompat keluar dari stadion dan Hairu mengejarnya.

"Ayah!" Panggil Yuuki sambil mendekati Ai dan Yosei yang sedang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan, pertandingan kali ini kembali di tunda.

"Ayah baik-baik saja, Yuu. Dia hanya pingsan."

"Ka, kakak. Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ayah." Ucapnya lalu memeluk Ai.

"Ka, kau..." Ai menghentikan ucapannya ketika Yuuki membenamkan wajahnya, ia mendengar sedikit isak tangis dari Yuuki, Ai menghela nafas kecil sebelum mengelus kepala Yuuki pelan. Yosei membuka matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah, Yuuki yang sedang menangis dipelukan Ai dan Ai yang sedang menghiburnya. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Lihat, ayahmu sudah bangun."

"A, ayah!" Ucap Yuuki lalu memeluk sang ayah yang baru saja mendudukkan diri. Ai tersenyum sendu, ia berdiri dan mengumpulkan teman-temannya dan semua anggota team musuh untuk membantu evakuasi penonton, karena Heike kembali memasuki stadion dan melancarkan serangan pada Hairu. Cool cat melompat turun dari bench dan berlari mendekati Ai, perlahan wujud cool cat semakin membesar. Ai melompat menaiki tubuh cool cat, cool cat pun melompat terbang dan membantu Hairu menyerang Heike.

Rei yang berada di bawah mencoba menyerang dengan kemampuan api birunya, Toki yang ada di samping Rei pun ikut menyerang, ia menggunakan tiang yang ada di arena lapangan untuk menyerang Heike. Yosei melihat Ai dan Rei yang tetap melindungi Yuuki dan dirinya meski sedang terdesak melawan Heike. Sakura dengan perlindungan Toki, segera mendekati Yuuki dan Yosei, ia membawa kotak P3K. Sakura tersenyum melihat Yosei, ia mencoba mencari luka-luka yang mungkin di dapat oleh Yosei atau Yuuki.

"Sakura-chan! Kita bawa mereka ke bawah bench saja, terkadang kemampuan Ai mengenaiku dan menghilangkan magnetisku." Ucap Toki yang kembali mengambil besi yang terjatuh dan mengendalikannya.

"Yosei-dono, Yuuki-kun. Ayo pergi ke bench dulu."

"O, oke." Sakura segera berlari menuju bench diikuti oleh Yosei dan Yuuki serta Toki yang melindungi mereka. Sesampainya di bench Sakura segera mengobati luka-luka kecil milik Yosei. Toki tetap bertahan sambil sesekali menyerang Heike, Yuuki berjongkok sambil menatap Toki, lalu memalingkannya ke Rei dan Ke Ai. Yuuki mengepalkan tangannya, jujur ia ingin membantu teman dan kakaknya itu melawan Heike. Tapi ia tau, ia tidak mengetahui kemampuannya sendiri, ia bisa jadi korban atas kebodohannya sendiri.

"Yuuki-sama... kau mau membantu mereka?" Tanya Yankee. Yuuki melirik kesamping dan melihat Yankee yang sedang berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Tenang saja... aku tak terlihat oleh mereka. Uhm... Mungkin pengecualian untuk ayahmu."

Yuuki melirik sang ayah yang sedang menatapnya dan Yankee. Yankee melambaikan tangan pada Yosei sekilas dan kembali menatap pertempuran diluar lapangan itu. Ia melihat Franken melindungi Ai dari serangan cahaya dadakan. Yuuki mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangguk, tapi ia tak yakin harus berbuat apa. Yankee menepuk pundak Yuuki sambil tersenyum, ia membisikkan clue untuk Yuuki menemukan kemampuannya. Yuuki berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menerobos Toki dan berteriak.

"Gelombang suara?" Gumam Heike sambil menutup telinganya. Rei juga menutup telinganya dan melirik ke arah Yuuki yang tersenyum senang. Rei segera berlari menghampiri Yuuki dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat atas munculnya kemampuanmu, Yuuki-kun."

"Kalau tidak diberi tau Yankee, aku pasti tidak tau sama seka..." ucapan Yuuki terpotong ketika Ai berada di depannya dan memukul bola cahaya dengan besi yang didapatnya dari Toki.

"Jangan Lengah, Yuuki." Ucap Ai lalu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Yuuki. Sakura segera menghampiri Ai, Yuuki, dan Rei.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Sakura, kau lindungi ayah Yuuki dan Toki bantu kami." Perintah Ai, Sakura mengangguk dan segera melaksanakannya, Toki segera berlari menuju ke tempat Ai, begitu Sakura datang melindungi Yosei.

"Kau dan Rei, gabungkan kekuatanmu dan jadikan pedang untuk dipakai Yuuki." Perintah Ai, Raggae berubah menjadi panah yang langsung digunakan Ai untuk menyerang Heike.

"Halo? Kau melupakanku, Ai?" Tanya Hairu yang sedang membelah cahaya dengan scythenya di tangan kanannya dan dengan tangan kiri menyerang Heike dengan petir.

"Tidak. Hanya tadi kau terlalu jauh, Hairu-senpai. Tolong jaga Yuuki." Pinta Ai, Ai menatap Yuuki sebentar sebelum mengecup pipi Yuuki. "Berhati-hatilah. Jangan lengah."

"... Baik, kakak!" Ucap Yuuki sambil tersenyum senang. Ai ikut tersenyum, ia kembali menaiki Cool cat dan menggunakan Raggae sebagai panah. Yankee menghela nafas berat ia berubah menjadi tetesan air yang melayang dibahu Yuuki, sementara Fraken menjadi tameng yang digunakan Yuuki. Yuuki sedikit terkejut, menyadari kalau teman-teman 'lain' Ai bukan cuma makhluk tak kasat mata biasa, teman-teman 'lain' Ai mirip dengan agen yang dimiliki pengguna kekuatan. Bedanya, jika pengguna kekuatan dan hybrid yang lebih condong ke pengguna kekuatan menggunakan agen seorang manusia berkelebihan khusus, sementara Rare Kind dan hybrid yang lebih condong ke Rare Kind memiliki agen berupa makhluk gaib(?) berkelebihan khusus.

"Kau terlihat kebingungan, ada masalah, Yuuki-sama?" Tanya Franken sambil menghalau serangan cahaya dari Heike. Rei dan Toki yang sudah membuat pedang segera memberikannya pada Yuuki, Yuuki menerima pedang itu lalu tersenyum.

"Aku hanya terkejut saja, Fraken..." ucap Yuuki lalu melompat menghindari Heike yang menyerang dengan tangan kosong, Yuuki segera menerjang Heike yang sedikit lengah. Sayang, Heike segera menghindar dari tebasan Yuuki, Yuuki mengeluarkan kemampuannya dan membuat Heike harus menutup kupingnya, di saat itulah sebutir panah menembus lengan kiri Heike.

"Kerja bagus, Yuu." Ucap Ai sambil tersenyum di belakangnya, Hairu maju dan menebas Heike dengan sabitnya, Heike kembali menghindar dan menginjakkan kaki di tanah. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Toki segera mengunci pergerakan Heike dengan gaya magnetisnya.

"Apa kau pikir besi berkarat seperti ini mampu menahanku?" Tanya Heike sambil mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Rei yang berada di belakang Heike segera mengeluarkan api birunya dan membakar Heike. Heike tetap menyeringai, cahaya yang dikeluarkannya menghalangi serangan Rei. Yuuki juga mencoba untuk menyerang Heike, namun ia malah terpental, beruntung Ai dapat menangkapnya, meski akhirnya pedang di tangan Yuuki lepas dan terpental agak jauh darinya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, berhati-hati 'kan?" Ujar Ai dengan nada agak kesal.

"Maaf. Aku 'kan hanya mencoba membantu." Jawab Yuuki, ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Ai menghela nafas, ia melirik Naoki dan Shiroumaru yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Shiroumaru membawa kapak besar sementara Naoki dengan pipa ke hadapan Ai dan Yuuki, mereka tersenyum lebar dan mata berkilat, tidak sabar untuk diikutkan ke dalam pertempuran. Ai tersenyum lalu menunjuk Heike yang masih bercahaya, Shiroumaru menggunakan kacamata hitam dan langsung menyeret kapaknya dan menyerang Heike.

"Wah, wah. Pertunjukan semakin menarik." Ucap Heike yang berhasil melarikan diri sesaat sebelum kapak Shirou membelah tubuhnya, sementara Naoki mengarahkan pipanya ke arah Heike. Heike sedikit tertawa melihat Naoki, tapi Naoki hanya terdiam dan tetap mengarahkan pipanya pada Heike. Naoki menarik pipanya ke belakang dan dengan cepat, ia mengarahkan kembali pipanya itu pada Heike dan dari lubang pipa keluar sebutir peluru, yang langsung mengenaki bahu kanan Heike.

"Yosei-san." Ucap Sakura sambil berusaha mengejar Yosei yang berlari menuju Heike, Ai segera meninggalkan Yuuki pada Shirou dan pergi menyusul Yosei. Yosei hampir sampai di tempat Heike ketika tentakel cahaya kembali mengikatnya, Hairu melihat Ai sesaat sebelum menarik Yuuki dan kawan-kawannya termasuk Rei dan Toki ke dalam bench tempat Yosei dan Sakura tadi berada. Ai segera mengeluarkan kemampuan terbesarnya, menyerap kemampuan musuh, Yosei merasa sesak dan terus berusaha melihat Ai, begitu juga dengan Hairu serta yang lainnya. Tentakel cahaya akhirnya menghilang dan hampir menjatuhkan Yosei ke tanah, beruntung Ai kembali menangkap ayahnya.

Mata Ai berkilat marah dan Yosei melihatnya dengan sedikit ngeri. Cool cat, si kucing siluman itu menggeram, Raggae, Franken, dan Yankee yang kembali ke wujud semula segera mendekati Ai. Ai menaikkan ayahnya pada Cool cat. Raggae segera menuju ke bench. Yosei melihat Ai yang maju perlahan dan kembali mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya, namun ia tidak lagi merasakan sesak, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Wah, mangsa utama." Ucap Heike sebelum menggunakan tentakel cahaya untuk menyerang Ai yang langsung menghilang sebelum dapat mengenai Ai. Heike tak kehabisan akal, ia mengambil senapannya dan membidik Ai, Ai membulatkan matanya dan berusaha menghindar dari selongsong peluru yang hampir mengenai kepalanya. Yosei membisikkan sesuatu ke Cool cat, Cool cat menegang sesaat sebelum melompat ke belakang Heike, Yosei mengulurkan tangannya pada Heike dan menempelkan kertas mantra pada punggung Heike. Heike memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia melirik Yosei tajam dan segera mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Yosei, Cool cat segera melompat menghindari peluru itu. Ai segera berlari dan menempelkan tangannya tepat di atas kertas mantra yang ada di punggung Heike, ia langsung menyerap kemampuan Heike hingga habis tak bersisa. Heike akhirnya mengalami Code: End.

"Selamat jalan." Ucap Ai dingin sambil berbalik menuju pintu keluar stadion. Yosei sudah diturunkan dari tubuh Cool cat menatap Ai, Cool cat, Yankee, dan Raggae segera mengikuti Ai yang berjalan keluar stadion.

"Kakak!" Panggil Yuuki, Ai tidak menyahut dan terus berjalan keluar hingga tidak terlihat lagi.


End file.
